Changing You
by Dana Kishimoto
Summary: Setsuna's life would have been normal if it weren't for the certain job that she has and what's that got to do with the rich heiress of the Konoe family? their lives are about to take a turn in the way they least expect it. AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: *Yawn* new fanfic I thought of while I was riding the train. Setsuna POV

Another normal day another jam packed train ride home from school. As much as I hate being in a large crowd this is the fastest way to get home so I really have no choice. It's either that or walk and with the great distance between the school and my home that's not an option. It was surprisingly crowded today more so than any other day and carrying my school bag _and _kendo sword wasn't helping much in the crowd.

We've only passed two stations and I was already pissed at the little kid sitting in front of me. I had to stand up because of the lack of seats. The kid was so damn noisy asking all these mediocre questions to his mother who I have to say did nothing to shut him up.

We finally arrived at the next station that only means I was a station closer to home. A whistle blew signaling all the doors were going to close soon. That was when we heard a girl's voice screaming "wait! Hold that door!" she said. I never saw anyone so determined to make it in this cramped hell hole. It was sort of comical in away nevertheless she made it.

She must've been really tired considering how she ran and how heavily she was breathing at the moment. Afterwards she squeezed through the sea of people and wouldn't you know it found herself standing next to me.

For some reason she got me somewhat curious of her and began… observing her. She was almost my height but was slightly taller than I was. Her chocolate brown hair was ridiculously long I mean seriously it was really friggin' long! And what was this? She had the same uniform as I did. If we come from the same school why didn't she just ride the train closer to the school?

Remember that brat I was talking about a little while ago? Well it turns out he still had one more question in him "Hey mommy" he started and I had a feeling this one would piss me off "Why is that girl staring at that other girl?" that's it! Somebody stop me! If this wasn't a public place and if all the people within the range of hearing that question weren't looking straight at me I would've already strangled that boy 'til he cried uncle.

I tried to pretend I didn't hear that and looked away but my damn face just went completely red it was so embarrassing. I couldn't help but look back at the girl and noticed that she was smiling at me. Last time I checked a normal person would question why I did that not smile at me like an idiot although I have to admit it was cute.

Like the passing wind the stares just seemed to disappear and the annoying little kid apparently ran out of questions and didn't get an answer for any of them. Speaking of that loud mouthed boy, he and his mother got down the train. Halleluiah! I felt a moment of relief there for a moment. The seats in front of me were open and I saw an old lady so I let her sit down and that girl beside me sat down as well an opportunity-seeker as I call them. Oh well, it wasn't like I wanted to sit down anyway.

Silence.

It wasn't like I didn't expect this to happen it wasn't like I wanted to talk to her in the first place. Four stations passed and that girl stood up and walked out. I thought that would be the last I see of her but wait what was this… she dropped her wallet and it was staring me right at the face. No one seemed to notice it and the doors were about to close soon and she was getting away.

Curse my kindness! The only time I decide to help out a complete stranger it had to be now. I hastily picked up the leather wallet and jumped out of the train and started screaming like an idiot "Excuse me! Wait!" damn it, I felt like such a retard. Everyone was looking at me again they appear to be doing that a lot lately. To make things even more difficult she was the only one who didn't notice me and just kept walking. I quickened my pace a little until I finally caught up with her.

"Excuse me miss" I said while clearing my throat. She actually turned to face me.

"Yes?" she asked

"You dropped your wallet back there" I explained as I handed her the said wallet.

"She looked at the object I held in my hands in disbelief "Oh my God! Thank you so much" she bowed.

"You don't look like the type to notice things easily" oh crap did I really say that out loud

"Yes you did" she giggled "I'll take that as a compliment" she said as she shoved her wallet in her school bag.

For no apparent reason I laughed back

She held her hand out "I'm Konoka. Konoka Konoe"

I shook the hand in front of me "I'm Setsuna. Setsuna Sakurazaki"

"That's a nice name" she smiled

"Thanks" I waved goodbye "now if you'll excuse me" I turned around and found the train already gone and I was already passed the gates. If I didn't have so much restraint I would've screamed at the top of my lungs right there and then. It was too late I had to buy a new ticket but unfortunately for me I'm out of money so that means I'll just have to walk home. Oh joy.

I forgot that that girl is still there and the second she realized what just happened she bowed and started apologizing. If she really was sorry she would give me some money for another ticket but that would be rude of me and I'm not like that.

"I'm sorry it's because of me that you missed your train" she bowed her chocolate hair almost touching the ground.

"It's alright really" I said politely "I'll just walk home" and with that I just walked off

"Wait!" she called "Can we at least walk together?"

I saw no harm in that so I said ok.

While we were walking together she was looking at me really creepily like I had something in my face or something. "Hey" she said "I realized that we have the same uniform" well that makes two of us "so what class are you in?" she asked

"3-A"

"Really? I'm in 3-B" she smiled

We were both quiet after that; I'm not exactly the type to start a conversation. It wasn't until we reached a fork in the road that we had to part ways. She said thanks and disappeared into the crowd before me. I took the other way of course and it quiet as I walked down the street for some reason there was this ominous feeling I had that just wouldn't go away, it was like something bad was happening.

I couldn't ignore it any longer and I just ran back to the place where we parted. I looked around hoping to see nothing wrong but as I turned my head to the busy street to my right I saw the people part ever so slightly and gave me a glimpse of a certain brunette surrounded by two huge thugs. Where are the men you ask? Apparently there were none.

They weren't too far from where I was and their voices were really loud.

"Alright little girl give me all your money" spat one of them. He seemed to have all these scars on his body.

"I-I didn't bring any…" Konoka quivered in fear.

"Don't toy with us" said the other one this time with an eye patch. What is he a pirate? "We know who you are!"

Before he could even get a step closer I took out my shinai and ran in and pointed the wooden sword directly at the two men.

"Leave her alone!" I glared at the two of them with a burning desire to kill in my eyes.

They both smirked at me like I just a little kid playing hero and now that I think about it I kinda was "What are _you _gonna do about it?"

Before I could say anything the one with the scars of them grabbed Konoka by the wrist and it seemed to cause her great pain and that was where they had crossed the line. I began swinging my sword and managed to hit the guy's hand without harming Konoka leaving her to run away from the two and go through the multitudes of people.

Apparently they were angry and tried to hit me but I was able to dodge their attacks until I was finally able to get behind them and hit them both in the head and neck making them fall unconscious.

There was a loud applause coming from the people who had seen the action. One of them was smart enough to call the police.

I was never the type to want attention from others nor was I given any attention at all, or was I?

I tried to ignore all the noise in an attempt to look for the brown haired girl. I pushed through the crowd until I saw her, leaning against a wall of a building, smiling at me.

I walked up to her and asked "Are you alright?"

"I should be asking you that" she bowed "thank you"

"It's nothing" I coughed "I just don't want anyone to go through what happened me" I gritted my teeth as I remembered something I shouldn't have.

"What was that?" she wondered

I tried to evade the question and told her it was nothing and just took off without another word leaving the other girl alone and confused.

(This part is NOT a Setsuna POV anymore)

While Konoka was walking home she couldn't help but think of how brave that girl was and how she wanted to get to know her even more and then a smiled formed on her face

"3-A huh?"

^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

So that's all I got for now and if any of you are wondering what the hell went on with that (sort of) fight scene then sorry to tell you I don't know either I'm not good with those… so school starts tomorrow so wish me luck (cause I'll need all the help I can get) oh yeah please R&R

Dana-chan out~!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey there everyone! So it's been like weeks already and I've finally decided to write again so without further ado let's get started. I do not own Negima or any of its characters… yet

The very next day I went to class with only minutes until the bell would ring, all thanks to my part-time delivering newspapers that is, although it was a hassle to wake up so annoyingly early in the morning I had to keep doing it. I sat at the far back which was just perfect for me. I sighed as I sat down, ignoring the very few greetings from the happy- go-lucky students of this class and before I knew it the bell rang and all my classmates rushed back to their seats.

Shortly afterwards our young homeroom teacher, Negi Springfield, came in and when I say young I mean four to six years younger than us but no one seems to mind so I don't give it much thought either. As he came in we all stood up and bowed and greeted him a good morning.

As he reached the table at the front of the room he cleared his throat and placed both his hands onto the table "Before we begin with homeroom I would like to introduce you to a new classmate" Then noise suddenly arose in the classroom thank goodness the class representative was there to shut everyone up.

After thanking the class rep, Negi cleared his throat and signaled the new student to come in. My mouth just dropped open I couldn't even hear all the noise around me not when I was too shocked. What was she doing here? I, of course, made no sudden movements indicating that I actually cared about this new student. After everyone settled down Negi began "I guess you all know Konoe Konoka by now being the headmaster's granddaughter that is and-" everything after that was inaudible. I couldn't believe it so the girl I met and _rescued _the other day was the headmaster's granddaughter?

I continued to drown myself in all the surprises this day held for me and kept on ignoring the pint-sized teacher's introduction until he said "you can sit over there in the back" I looked at my right and there was an empty seat. Was that even there before?

Everyone protested that Konoka should sit somewhere else but she said it was alright with her.

Konoka smiled and gracefully walked up to the empty seat, put her stuff in place and looked at me with a smile on her face and whispered "hello again"

I on the other hand frowned "we need to talk" I could tell that our sensei noticed us talking so I had to cut it short "meet me on the rooftop during our break" she nodded and we both faced front and listened to the lecture that no one was really paying attention to.

Minutes went by and then hours until finally the bell rang signaling it was time for our break. As soon as the teacher left I immediately grabbed her hand –gently of course- and took her to the top of the school while receiving strange looks from the students as we sped past.

The second we reached the said location she giggled "you don't waste any time do you?"

I didn't feel like responding to that one so I didn't, instead I led her to edge of the roof. We sat down leaning against the cold metal of the bars there. I often came here and everyone seemed to know so I'm always alone here.

"Was there anything you wanted to talk about?" she asked

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday?" I asked in a straight forward way and in a rather joking way she replied "you didn't ask" she got me there "besides what would come out of telling you? Would you not have saved me?"

I shook my head "it's not that" I said "it wouldn't have mattered who you were I would've rescued you either way"

"Would you have asked for some sort of reward if you knew who I was?" she asked

I shook my head "who needs a reward if you know someone gets to live another day"

She laughed "it's not like they were going to kill me or anythi-"

"They could if they had to" I said coldly. What she said reminded me once again of that incident all those years ago. A memory I thought I locked up long ago and would never remember again.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. I could tell she was worried. I tried to change the topic a bit.

"It's nothing" I murmured "So why'd you change classes?"

"You're nosier than I thought" she joked "I have no obligation to tell you anything, _yet _at least"

What the hell was she talking about? I nicely ask her these simple questions and yet she's making it more confusing than the time I found a bowl of hot, steaming ramen in my locker… Don't ask. Before I could ask her another question that would most likely be answered with an unhelpful excuse she stood up and began to walk away.

"As fun as this is I think I should be heading back now" she said

"Wait!" I shouted "I'm not through with you yet"

She turned around flashing a smile in my way "Don't worry you'll understand it all soon enough"

And just like that she left a rather confused me behind as she walked out of sight. I, for some reason, had no intentions of following her and continued to sit there sighing to myself while wondering the answer to the question _'What the hell is wrong with me?' _

Konoka P.O.V

I didn't mean to leave her in the dark like that but if I told her now it would ruin the surprise I had for her. The moment I saw her in the train station I knew something was different about her. She was the only person that could do this and no one else.

She was the first person who's ever talked to me like a normal person (sort of) and didn't wonder nor care about who I was. Unlike others who would somehow bring up the topic of my grandfather and money. Of course she had absolutely no idea at the time but she doesn't have that aura and I'm usually right when it comes to things like this.

I made my way back to my classroom while avoiding the numerous stares and whispers directed at me. I really wish they'd stop doing that! It's not like I have a sign above my head saying 'You over there, stare at me!' contrary to popular belief I actually live a normal lifestyle or at least try to whenever I get the chance but somehow I always fail and end up looking like the stereotypical girl of the rich and famous.

As I entered the classroom I replied to most of the 'hellos' and 'how are yous?' thrown at me and sat down in my seat and as I did an orange-haired girl appeared with a smile already flashed on her face.

"Hi!" she said enthusiastically "I'm Asuna Kagurazaka it looks like we'll be classmates from now on doesn't it?" I smiled back "sure looks like it" and before we knew it we engaged ourselves in a hearty conversation and whenever the topic about my grandfather came up, it was like an everyday subject and we managed to steer away from that topic before long. In the midst of our talking we managed to bring up Setsuna.

"Out of curiosity, what's Setsuna-san like?" I asked casually

Asuna coughed as if she just choked "Do you really want to know? Or rather don't you already know?"

I shook my head as a negative "Why is there something about her I should know?"

"This is gonna be a long story so get your popcorn ready" she took a deep breath "Setsuna is one of the most feared people in this academy. She rarely talks scratch that she _never _talks to anyone for anything. Most of the teachers are scared of her too so they say. She's the strongest Kendo student we've had so far and-" she went on and on she was right I should have bought some popcorn with me but then she brought up quite an interesting topic

"But she never used to be like this" she sighed

I blinked "What do you mean?"

"She wasn't always this cold towards people" she said "I remember during elementary she used to get along with people just fine"

"What happened?"

"None can say but maybe something bad happened to her but one day she just stopped talking to people and she always looks like she's going to beat someone up" she explained

"You sure are informed" I giggled

She scratched the back of her head "I guess I'm spending way too much time with our resident paparazzi over there" she pointed to a red-headed girl with a camera happily snapping away. "I guess you are" I said.

And speak of the devil Setsuna entered the room along with a few more students. It must be almost time for the bell to ring. Asuna got up and said "see you later" and went back to her seat.

Setsuna sat down giving everyone a good glare. Scary or not it was kind of cute. I turned to face her and bluntly asked "can I come over to your place?" her eyes widened and she almost fell over her seat "What?" she exclaimed. I tried to hold my laughter for her sake since a fair amount of people were looking our way.

"Why on earth would you want to?" she asked in a rather shocked tone. It was a fact that she would say 'no' no matter what I said so I had to dig up a secret move I haven't used in a while…

_Konoka Secret Technique: PUPPY DOG EYES_

She blushed just as I planned. I gave myself pat on the back the trick still worked.

"Oh alright" she agreed "but you can at least tell me why you want to go"

"I have something I want to talk about"

"Fine but don't ask anything too personal ok?"

I nodded "I'll try"

The bell soon rang and it was time for classes to resume. I was almost unable to hear what the teacher was saying but I couldn't help it I was excited in a way that I couldn't explain myself but since I was such a good girl I tried to listen as I waited for that glorious dismissal bell to ring.

It took me a while to get this done but I finally finished this! QUIZ TIME: What song (preferably Negima) was mentioned in this chapter? So what do you think of it nowdid it get better, worseor no reaction? Feel free to leave a review the more there are the faster I write.

Dana-chan out~!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry it's been forever since I last updated (blame tests and schoolwork) but now I'm back so sit back and please enjoy!

Setsuna P.O.V

School's just ended and I could hear the usual sounds fill up the room or rather I should say the repetitive blabbering of the students filled the room. It's the same thing every day they meet up, talk about guy, clothes etc., and go to the popular cake store near the station and then complain about how fat they've gotten. It's so annoying but I've endured it so far.

I grabbed my stuff ready to dash out any moment. Strange, I feel I'm forgetting something. As I was heading for the door I felt a tap on my shoulder and I spun around only to find myself face-to-face with the smiling girl I met the other day. She surprised me a bit and caused me to jump back a bit to her amusement.

She giggled "That was a nice reaction"

I frowned "What do you want?" I shouldn't have asked that.

"How mean of you" she pouted "You promised you'd take me to your house or have you already forgotten?"

In all honesty, I did. I guess it's more of I wanted to forget. No one's come over to my place for over ten years except for the occasional visits form the land lady and I kinda want to keep it that way. There are just some things I don't want others to find out no matter what but here comes this girl, this ditzy, bubbly girl that made me do something I've been avoiding to do for years, getting close to others.

"I guess I did promise but my place isn't exactly ready for…" I tried to explain, I wanted to explain but she used the puppy dog eyes on me and I couldn't resist it was super effective "Ok! Ok! I hate breaking promises anyway so just stop with the look already please!"

She just smiled at me sweetly "hate breaking promises huh? I'll make sure to remember that" the next thing I knew she grabbed my hand and started dragging me out the door "let's go then" I was about to cry for help when the class actress, Natsumi Murakami, comes up to us. She was obviously trembling in fear maybe because she was the one who they ordered to call me "y-y-you have c-cleaning d-d-duties today" she shook in fear a bit more that the broom she was holding was already sweeping the floor because of her shaking hands.

I peeled Konoka's arm off me and grabbed the broom the scared Murakami was holding and turned to Konoka "this could take a while maybe you should go home" finally a good excuse I can use maybe now she'll- "it's ok I can wait for you" damn just when I thought I lost her "I'll just wait for you outside then" she smiled at me and ran off. What have I gotten myself into?

Konoka P.O.V

I didn't want to wait outside the classroom so I decided to walk around outside the school building. While I was taking my leisurely stroll I wonder if I pissed her off too much or if I'm invading on her privacy a little but she agreed to it right? Doesn't that mean she's ok with it?

That Setsuna is something else she's so mysterious and hard to understand. You don't know if she's bored, relieved or angry but that's what I like about her the most. I've only met her just the other day but I'm already frustrated that I know so little about her.

Before I knew it I found myself at the gate of the school and found the place absolutely deserted. It's dismissal shouldn't there be like hundreds of students wanting to escape the boundaries of this school. As I pondered on that I didn't notice a group of high school guys coming closer.

"Hey there cutie" that startled me.

"Why don't you come with us?" I have such horrible luck, five guys today.

"Yeah we'll show you a good time" dammit they've surrounded me!

"Why the long face, don't worry we won't hurt you" someone HELP!

"You over there!" that voice! It was like something out of a fairy tale, Setsuna came from out of the blue equipped with her wooden sword just like the other day and looking as mad as a hatter (that didn't make much sense, did it?) "None of you even go to this school. I suggest you leave right now before anything happens" All the guys turned to her with intimidating expressions "who's the dead bastard who said that?" one of them yelled.

Her confidence was showing in her usually cold features as she glared at the idiots around me "I'm that _dead bastard" _her sudden smirk sent chills down my spine "got any complaints?" they all charged at her like a bunch of raging bulls who have seen red.

They threw sucker punches at her left and right but it was like everything to her was in slow motion and she could see all of their moves before they have a chance to execute them. Her speed, it was just like yesterday. It was nothing I've ever seen before it was like she was dancing, it would've been so perfect if those morons weren't around her.

While she was dodging there attacks she flashed me a look. A look that told me she would be alright and a look that begged me _run away. _I knew this was my chance to escape but I was rooted to that spot it was like something inside of me wanted to make sure she was ok and would come out unharmed.

As I was standing there I couldn't help but notice one of them in the background carrying a long wooden… thingy. He crept closer to the brawl happening and raised the rough piece of wood high in the air. There was nothing I could do except-

"Setsuna-chan! Behind you!"

She turned around and blocked the wooden weapon with her right arm and everyone froze. There was a strange silence in the air that is until one of them spoke up.

"S-Se-Setsuna?" one of them stuttered "as in Sakurazaki Setsuna?" his voice trembled in fear

Setsuna smirked and uttered a chuckle "So what if I am?"

And just like that those five big, almost scary guys surrounding me ran out like cowards who have just seen a ghost yelling things like 'I want to live' and 'I want my mommy!' seriously, they are such morons and to think I was actually scared of them.

I stayed where I was, unmoving like a statue until Setsuna came to my side "you see now…" she said in a serious tone "I'm feared from all over, you still want to come over?" that look in her eyes was quite frightening but I could sense something else like maybe using that fight as an excuse well in any case it's not working. "Yes I still do" when I said that her face looked defeated like something didn't go as planned. It doesn't matter now anyway, I still win

"Fine" she sighed "you win just stay close when we get there" I nodded excitedly and we were off.

We boarded the usual train _the one we met in _and fortunately nothing too exciting happened. We got off and I just kept following her like a dog follows his master. Then we came into this street that looked busier than most. I'm pretty this is the first time I've been here. Children were running around everywhere, ladies were busy chatting amongst themselves and there were strange buildings and establishments all over the place.

The further we went the shadier things got, now there was gambling on the streets, young men who I swear are using drugs and was it just me or was it getting darker in here? I was terrified but I didn't want it to show but my shaking legs and arms had other ideas. Setsuna must've noticed, I mean who wouldn't notice? She held my hand and whispered "it's ok we'll be alright" that made me blush slightly but _that _she didn't notice.

She walks this extremely long route everyday to school! My legs are seriously shaking right now and not for the reason I mentioned earlier. I didn't want to complain so I just kept going not minding the soreness of my feet. I looked at her and she wasn't even breaking a sweat. I guess considering what she does _kendo, the occasional rescuing me…_

I didn't want to sound like some spoiled princess who can't even handle a little walking but I almost asked how much farther did we have to walk. I say almost because before I could it started to rain and quite hard if I might add and I didn't even bring an umbrella, thanks a lot faulty weatherman.

Setsuna reached for my hand and we started to run as she told me to hurry up. She started to go faster and faster but I was lagging behind. I couldn't help it I was tired and my legs couldn't go any further. I let out long and loud breaths that were a sure sign of my fatigue. I was about to give in and collapse any second but luckily she lead me into this what looks like an apartment building and I finally was given a chance to catch my breath.

Setsuna P.O.V

I'm so stupid! I should've known that would've worn her out and I just had to drag and made her run all the way here. She must be exhausted. As I continue to stare at her she looks like she can't even walk anymore but there is always the option of me carrying her th- No no no! bad idea, how could I think such a thing?

"You can if you wanted to" she said in-between pants and I really need to keep my thoughts to myself.

I need to think of something fast "I would but I might drop you and I would kill myself if that happened"

She sat on the floor laughing "are you saying I'm fat?"

Think of something else! Think of something else!

"Umm… let's just go now it must be uncomfortable sitting on the floor like that" that didn't go as planned.

I helped her up and we climbed up to the fifth floor and I can tell Konoka was out of breath again. Luckily we reached the fifth floor without her collapsing on the stairs. We walked to the end of the very end of the corridor.

I check my pockets for the house key but it wasn't there. I searched the contents of my bag next but it wasn't there. Perfect. I must've left the keys in the house… again. I reached into my mailbox and took out my spare key which is always taped on the ceiling of the mailbox.

Konoka just stared as I unlocked the door "Are you sure it's ok to show a complete stranger where you hide your spare key. I just smiled at her "You're not a complete stranger" kinda strange but not a stranger…sorta "besides I trust that you won't break into my apartment when I'm not around" she laughed at me.

I entered my humble little apartment with Konoka following me from behind. I turned on the lights and we saw the usual setting in my home. Everything was neat and orderly (in my opinion anyway). The apartment isn't small but it isn't big either it was just the right size, for a single person at least. The kitchen was connected to the living room and the bedroom is quite small.

I lead her to the couch where she made herself comfortable. She must've been really tired "do you want some tea?" I offered she nodded her head and I went to fix us some tea. I gave her a cup and she drank it, quite elegantly I might add.

A roar of thunder was heard and a flash of lightning passed and before I knew it Konoka was on the floor hugging MY legs and was trembling so much for elegance.

I offered my hand so she could get up "Are you ok?" she nodded "I'm ok I just hate the sound of thunder" I can only stare at her shaking form I had to change the topic somehow "It's raining pretty hard you better stay the night" she nodded "ok I'll just call my parents and tell them" she pulled out her cell phone and started dialing she walked closer to the window and started talking.

I checked my surroundings wondering if there was something I should hide in case she decides to check the place out, fortunately there was nothing to hide. She got off the phone and sat back on the couch. The silence was killing me and I figured it was about time I got some answers but before I could ask she spoke up.

"Can I ask you something?" I nodded as a response "Please answer me truthfully"

I gulped why did the atmosphere suddenly change?

"I want to know what happened, why did you change?"

She can't be seriously asking that "Out of all the people in this world why should I tell you?"

"Because I'm the only one who is willing to listen" her voice was serious and she was right. After _it _happened I didn't want people to come near me ever again. I would never have openly told anyone of what went on that day but for some reason this girl, this strange girl that I only met a few days ago made it easy to remember that horrible day. A sigh escaped from my lips and I began my story "It's been ten years since then…"

_Flashback_

_I was an optimistic kid back in those days there was nothing that would keep me down for too long. I had everything I had ever wanted, a loving mother and a caring father and all was right with the world, my world at least. My parents were the ones who taught me how to fight and to help those in need they were the best._

_One night all three of us were at home and were about to eat dinner then suddenly we heard someone knocking on the door and it was like they wanted to break the door down. I could still remember the troubled expressions on my parents faces and they told me to hide in one of the closets I did just that and they covered me with shirts and jackets and they told me not to move no matter what. I was only six years old at that time and I had no idea what was going on at that time._

_The closet door closed and I heard my parents opening the front door and then I heard screams and it was like a battle was taking place right in our living room. I heard clashing metals and I'm not positive but I guess it was a gun but the sound I can clearly remember is the sound of my mother screaming my name. It was so painful hearing my mother scream like that but I couldn't move from my spot._

_Then everything turned quiet. I thought it was over so I peeked outside and I saw a really huge person coming closer so I hid under the pile of clothes again. He opened the closet door and I began to shake he noticed and he lifted me up from my neck._

"_So this is your daughter eh?" he said in a husky voice "it would be bad if something happened to her"_

_He started strangling me I couldn't breathe it was awful. I couldn't yell, I couldn't beg for help. Then I could hear my father "Leave her alone!" he cried "just take us already but please just let her go…"_

_The man suffocating me let go of my neck and I dropped to the ground with a thud and he smirked. He ordered a group of shady looking guys to take my parents away. I tried to run after my parents but one of the men struck my head with a blunt object and I was out cold._

_The next thing I knew I was in the land lady's apartment with a bandage wrapped around my head. Nobody wanted to tell me what happened until a week later I was told my parents were brutally murdered in a warehouse near the docks. It turns out my father's friend owed a lot of money to a kind of organization but he didn't have the money to pay them back so he told them my father had the money. They claimed that my father's _friend _had already escaped the country. _

_The land lady is a kind person and told me that I could live with her but I told her I could live by myself. She offered to give the apartment to me for free and given my age back then it was a good idea but I promised her that I would pay the rent once I was old enough. She always came by to give me food, clothes or other things I might need she was the only person I could trust at that time. _

_By the time I turned 13 I started doing random jobs around town and bit by bit I started paying the rent. The land lady told me it wasn't necessary but I told her it was a way for me to repay her kindness._

_And the rest is history… _

_Flashback End_

I finished talking and she stared at me like she just heard the most unbelievable story she's ever listened to and I don't blame her. I stared at my clenched fists resting on my lap and then a tear fell from my eye. No this can't be happening! I promised myself I would never shed another tear ever again. I bit my lip and I started shivering.

I could sense Konoka's hand reaching out for me and at that moment I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I jumped into her arms and I let the tears flow. I felt like an idiot. She must think that I am. Before I could push her away and apologize she held me in a gentle embrace and pulled out my hair band and stroked my ebony black hair. As I cried I could feel this warmth and care that I haven't felt in a long time. It felt … really good. I didn't want to sound desperate but it just slipped "can we stay like this for a while longer?" she stroked my hair again and whispered in my ear "of course"

And before we knew it, we fell asleep in each other's arms.

Aaaaaand DONE! I can't believe it. I'm sorry for not updating for three whole months that was just lazy of me. Anyway thanks for reading (and waiting). I know you were expecting something MUCH better but this is the best I could do for now so sorry. This chapter is longer than usual… dang. So… yeah I await your suggestions/flames/etc. and look forward to the next chapter Ciao~

Dana-chan out~!


	4. Chapter 4

Sooo… yeah after a long period of writer's block (and laziness…) here it is, the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Setsuna P.O.V

_It's so dark in here… where am I?_

"Stay in here Setuna and don't move"

_Those voices… I know them_

"Who are you? And what do you want?"

_No… not this dream again!_

Money? What are you talking about?

_Wake up! Wake up dammit!_

Setsuna!

I let out a short yet loud scream. I've been having this same dream more or less a week now and it's starting to get on my nerves a bit.

I wipe my forehead and notice I've been sweating bullets in my sleep again. I sighed as I kicked the blanket out of the way and stared blankly at the ceiling. Wait… blanket? The ceiling? When and where did I sleep again? I sat up and stretched my arms upwards and found myself on the couch. How did I get here? I stood up and smelled something good, good as in _food _good. I haven't had a home cooked meal in a while. I licked my lips as my stomach told me it was time to eat, I have one smart stomach. But wait… I just woke up and I don't cook much so who's in the kitchen? How'd they get into my apartment? Why are they cooking? And more importantly why do I have so many questions?

I quietly stepped into the kitchen and saw… Konoka in an apron? It was kind of confusing why Konoka was here in the first place that is until I remembered that I _invited _her in and then we… the thought of what happened yesterday made my cheeks flare up but no! I won't let it get to me. Who knows she might have forgotten… or not.

I walked up to her and she turned around wearing a big smile on her face and said good morning and I greeted back like this was an everyday thing. I asked if I could help with anything and she just told me to sit down in front of the table. I have no idea why I'm letting her order me around like that but I didn't mind it much.

She came out a few minutes later with two plates filled with scrambled eggs and toast. She set them down on the table in the living room before me and told me to eat. "Sorry I couldn't make anything better" she said.

"Don't worry about it" I assured her "anything other than instant noodles is a gourmet meal to me" but I couldn't really blame her for making something so simple. She _is _only cooking for me because she wants to show her gratitude at least that's what I'm assuming and with the limited number of edible food in my tiny kitchen considering all the dust being collected in there it would be difficult for anyone to make a decent meal.

As I took another bite of my scrambled eggs my cellphone rang. This phone was given to me by the land lady as a gift on my 13th birthday. She told me that I would need a form of communication with my friends that she doesn't know I don't have. The only numbers I have stored in my phone are the land lady's, Mana Tatsumiya (a sort of co-worker of mine) and the numbers of the people I work for.

I answered it with a quick hello and heard Mana's voice on the other line.

"Hey Mana, what's up?" I asked.

"The sky, clouds... oh and birds most of the time" she joked. I could have heard Konoka chuckling in the background. She probably heard it because my phone is just too darn loud.

"Oh! You have guests?" uh-oh I should've known something like this would happen. That Tatsumiya would tease me every chance she gets "Sorry to have bothered you then"

"Shut up!" I yelled at my phone with red tainted cheeks before I calmed down "Anything else you might want to tell me"

"Nothing too important " I swear I can just picture that grin on her face right now "I just wanted to tell you that the boss wanted to give you a day off for working so hard so enjoy the rest of your day"

"W-wait! Day-off? " she then answered my question with a quick laugh followed by hanging up her phone. And to think people see her as the silent and deadly type. She's deadly alright but as for silent… well, not so much.

I grumbled as I placed my cell phone on the old coffee table and continued to eat the delicious eggs Konoka made… dang that sounded seriously wrong. I took another bite when I noticed Konoka staring at me like she wanted to tell me something. "Did you want to say something?" she began twiddling her thumbs and smiled "Well…" at that moment I had a feeling I wouldn't be enjoying my day-off any longer "since it is your day-off today why don't we hang out somewhere, my treat!" yup I knew it was going to be something like that.

For the past hour or so I did my best to try to convince Konoka that hanging out with me would just be a waste of time and that she should just go home. I gave her every possible excuse I could think of because there is no way in hell that I was going to wear some stupid girly clothes and walk around in broad daylight looking at clothes, chatting and doing other things people do when they hang out. Despite all this why the heck am I wearing a skirt with a matching blouse! I underestimated Konoka's convincing abilities there. "I didn't know you had such cute clothes like this you should wear them more often" she gleefully said as she examined my current attire. I just hope it wasn't too late to change her mind.

"Hey Konoka-san" I was holding on to my last shred of hope here "You haven't changed you're clothes or had any decent sleep am I right? We should just forget about all this silly outing and you should just rest up" she merely shook her head "Setsuna-chan I'm perfectly fine with the clothes that I'm in and didn't we already have a peaceful slumber last night" she said with a wink.

Well it was worth a shot.

After much argument I decided to just suck it and get it over with "Ok you win" I sighed defeated "But we should probably get you home first your folks must be worried about you"

Konoka nodded with a look that just says 'I win'

To think I was the kind of person just needed a simple glare accompanied with simple phrases like "No" or "Back off" to get what I wanted without a fight and here I was being dragged by a girl I hardly knew to go to her house to get dressed then go shopping. Well I suggested the going to her house and change part but going shopping was never in my list of activities.

We had to walk again of course but she didn't look drained like yesterday and when I asked her why she said something about 'the power of shopping giving her strength' or some other bullshit similar to that.

We passed by the familiar streets and stores I always see. The same smells, sounds and as strange as it sounds the same feel of the air around us made everything feel so comforting to me. I remember the times I ran around the streets with the neighborhood kids while my mother went shopping. No matter how hard I try… no matter what I do I just can't let it go. If only I was stronger during that time. If only I was able to defend my parents. But I guess it's too late for that now.

It's hard to believe that Konoka was about to be robed/kidnapped near here a few days ago and the place looks like nothing of the sort happened. Crimes like that are normal in this part of town so it's expected that people are used to it by now. After walking for a few minutes I noticed the stores were thinning out, people were growing small in numbers and the bustling city feel was replaced by this aura of… nobility.

How come I've never seen this place before? I looked stupid staring at everything with my mouth wide open and I'm pretty sure I heard Konoka laugh at me there for a sec. I tried to keep a serious face but everything was so new to me I couldn't help but stare.

Finally we stopped in front of this house. No. House was an understatement, an insult even, this thing was a friggin' mansion! This place was just too huge! It's hard to imagine that some people had the dough to build and live in places as fancy as this.

Konoka must've noticed I was staring and coughed "S-so… this is my house" again with the mansion being called a house. I was able to convince her to let me stay outside as she changed. I leaned on this tall ivory wall as I waited for her. It felt strange for me t be just out there as people gave me these strange looks as they passed by me with their posh poodles on their leashes and I could've sworn I saw one with a diamond collar. A few minutes later I heard a gate open and turned my head in the direction of the sound and I couldn't stop my cheeks from going red and my eyes from growing as large as a tarsier's. Konoka was in this peach dress that looked stunning on her.

She walked over to me and stared at the pavement with pinkish cheeks "Do I look ok?" she said shyly and seeing a shy Konoka is very rare for me. I smiled at her and told her she looked beautiful. She grinned back and wrapped her right arm around my left arm "Let's get going, shall we?" I had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

FINALLY! After months of procrastina- I mean… hard work I have finally finished this chapter :D I can't promise the next chapters will come earlier but I'll try. I'm sorry this took so long have writing issues. I am also sorry if this lacked quality I'm trying to change that… anyway it's time for me to say a line I've waited to say in a while

Dana-chan out~!


	5. Chapter 5

Hold it! Hold it people! I'm not dead yet! But yeah it has been months since I started writing again… oh well. Hope you enjoy!

Setsuna P.O.V (as always)

She walked over to me and stared at the pavement with pinkish cheeks "Do I look ok?" she said shyly and seeing a shy Konoka is very rare for me. I smiled at her and told her she looked beautiful. She grinned back and wrapped her right arm around my left arm "Let's get going, shall we?" I had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

But as I looked at her a little better I almost forgot to breathe. I don't know what it was but the way she dressed and the way she was looking at me all of a sudden, it was enough to make my knees shake and my face heat up. Say yes! Say yes damn it so we can get this over with! But no words formed as I felt my body freeze and my eyes were suddenly fixed on her. I had a shred of will power left in me that forced myself to stop staring for five seconds and say 'sure'. What the hell is wrong with me today?

In not less than a second I felt myself getting pushed downward as she rushed over to my side and surprised me by capturing my left arm in a tight embrace. I'm guessing shame isn't in Konoka's dictionary. I wanted to shake her off a little bit but judging from her grip I don't think I'm going to free myself from this. She then began pulling me along like she was in a hurry or something. We were barely a meter away from where we were standing when I heard someone yell "Ojousama! Konoka-ojousama!" the sound of the name and the honorific was enough to make me stop in my tracks and I was guessing Konoka thought the same and was it just me or did I hear Konoka swear?

She just stood there, eyes fixed on the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world and her grip on my arm tightened like she was trying to break it in half or something but it didn't hurt so much so I let her be. I turned my head to find out who was calling Konoka and saw an old man who was probably around his mid-60s. He wore a black suit that sort of complemented his graying hair. His look just screamed _butler._

I heard Konoka let out a sigh and let go of my arm. She spun around, fists clenched and the sweet smile on her face was replaced by a scowl but she didn't seem angry she almost looks solemn like all the emotion was drained from her face. She faced the old man and spoke in a monotonous tone "What it is Kitagawa-san?" He bowed and as soon as he got up he spoke"Your grandfather wishes to see you in his office" Something tells me that this is a normal thing for them. Konoka just crossed her arms over her chest as she huffed "Can't it wait until we get back?" Kitagawa shook his head "I'm sorry ojousama but your grandfather told me that if you are not in his office in five minutes… you know what will happen"

I saw Konoka grit her teeth and curse silently again "Fine" she spat out "I'll be there in a while" the old butler bowed again "I do hope you follow your word ojousama" and with that he walked back to the mansion but not without saying one last thing "Please give your grandfather a break ojousama he's only doing this for your sake" and as he left Konoka grumbled "you mean for the family's sake". The girl I saw just now was completely different from how I usually see her. She wasn't sweet and innocent but cold and it was like someone sucked the life out of her. She turned to face me with a sad smile "I'm sorry you had to see that Setsuna-chan" I told her it was alright but she held my hand "please come with me" she pleaded. I stared at her beautiful face (Wait... did I just admit she was beautiful?) and noticed a tear forming at the corner of her eye. Could I do it? Could I possibly say no to a face like that? The answer is no ladies and gentlemen. I sighed in my head, at least this means we won't be going shopping anymore. I gave her a quick nod and her sadness seemed to fade and some happiness showed in a form of a smile "Follow me Setsuna-chan" and like a helpless, stray puppy I did.

Hand in hand we walked through the gates and one sight of the grounds made my eyes pop out. It all seemed like something out of a story book. There were luscious green trees everywhere, flowers lined up on the brick pavement we walked on, a grand white fountain in the middle of the walkway just in front of the mansion that seemed to greet us with coordinated sprays of water. To the right there was this gazebo with pinks and yellow flowers that crawled on the beams that supported the forest green roof. It was all too much to take in at once and as we walked inside I made sure to prepare myself for what I might see next.

The doors opened without so much as a creak and immediately a maid was there to greet us and tell us that Konoka's grandfather was expecting us. Konoka waved her hand and told the maid to return to her duties. The chocolate haired girl led me down this hallway with a red carpet that must have to stretch up to forever because I could barely see the end of the hall. We stopped in front of this huge mahogany door and Konoka took a deep breath before knocking on the door loudly three times.

There was an old raspy voice at the other side of the door that replied "You may enter"

Konoka, still gripping my right hand, used her free hand to turn the golden doorknob, gave the door a slight push and in we went. The room was just how I expected it, huge with a chandelier that was equal in grandeur compared to the rest of the house (I'm sorry… mansion), bookshelves lined up on most of the walls and lastly a desk with two armchairs facing it and an old man behind the desk. I've seen the headmaster plenty of times during school gatherings in the auditorium so the shape of his elongated head and earlobes was no surprise to me so I was luckily able to keep a straight and serious face as we entered. He motioned his hand to one of the armchairs and his granddaughter strode towards it and sat down. Out of instinct, I suppose, I silently walked behind the chair Konoka was and stood there in attention. I gulped, thinking that the headmaster would question why I was there in the first place but it was like I wasn't even there.

The old man's frightening eyes weren't on me but on Konoka and the girl just stared at her grandfather with the same burning intensity. Everything was so silent and eerie I feel like I could hear a pin drop in here. The silence was broken when the headmaster spoke.

"Konoka"

"Grandfather"

Something serious is about to happen I could feel it.

"Where were you last night?" he asked. I just hoped Konoka wasn't lying last night about calling home. If she was then I would be in deep water real soon.

"I told father to tell you I would be staying over at a friend's house" she scoffed "It was raining unusually hard last night or didn't you notice?" Do they expect me to stand here and do nothing until they finish talking?

"You could have called someone to pick you up" the old man said in a calm yet harsh tone. "What if I didn't want to?" Konoka countered. "Are you saying you want to run away?" Konoemon roared "When will you grow up Konoka? When will you accept that this is your destiny and do as I say?" Konoka slammed her hands on the desk the separated her and her grandfather "Destiny? Destiny? When are _you _going to accept that I have my own life now and that I'm not a little girl that you can order around and expect to follow your every whim!" This little argument of theirs was getting out of hand but what was I supposed to do? I couldn't just meddle in family affairs like that but I wish this would end soon. Konoemon's face started to turn red with anger "That is enough Konoka! You will go upstairs right now and prepare for your omiai immediately. You know what will happen if you don't oblige"

I felt Konoka tense up a little bit but nevertheless I could see a faint smirk on her face "Fine" she said "I'll oblige but only if my friend here will be allowed to accompany me and none of those other so-called guards" now I was the one who felt tense, what the hell is she thinking? I don't have the slightest clue as to what's going on. I could just say no but with the look Konoka's giving me I'm having a hard time trying to say it.

The headmaster faced me and rubbed his temples a bit "My granddaughter and her requests… but I don't see any trouble with that I suppose" he said as his eyes scanned me "Do you agree on accompanying my rebellious daughter…" as his voice trailed off I felt like I was supposed to say something but I 'm just not sure what. '_Name_' I thought. I hope I'm right "Sakurazaki" I said, glad that my voice wasn't shaking in the slightest "Setsuna Sakurazaki, sir" I bowed "and I would be delighted to escort your granddaughter" the old man nodded "very well then Sakurazaki-kun, see t it that she doesn't do anything…disgraceful or else you will be the one I punish" I gulped "yes sir" Konoemon pressed a button on an intercom and called what I think is another maid "yes… bring the kimono up to Konoka's room and bring one of those small bodyguard uniforms as well… yes I'm being serious now go double time" he released the button and waved his hand signaling that we can finally leave, I hoped. Konoka stood up and walked away as I followed behind her closely.

We left the room and Konoka shut the door behind us. A few seconds later she looked at me with her usual sunshine smile "If I didn't know any better Setsuna-chan I would say you were born for that role" she laughed. Trying to cover it up eh? Nice try. "Care to explain to me what the hell just happened?" She stuck her tongue out with that playful smile of hers "This isn't a good place to talk about it, let's go to my room" like I had a choice "sure" I said.

She led me up a flight of stairs and down another hall. Just how big is this place? We walked into one of the rooms and to my surprise it wasn't as extravagant as I thought it would be. There was no disco ball or anything like that hanging from the ceiling, no fountain either but then again I might have been expecting too much. The room itself wasn't as gigantic as the headmaster's office but it looked a lot less menacing that's for sure. The walls were covered with a light cream coat of paint. Near the entrance was a flat screen TV attached to the wall and a couple of bean bag chairs tossed here and there. There was a queen-sized bed on the right corner and a book shelf and a study table on the left. There's also a window with salmon colored curtains to the right of the study table. There were also two other doors present in the room which led me to think those were the private bathroom and walk-in closet doors.

She called for me to sit on the bed next to her (that sounded wrong) and as I walked closer to the bed I noticed two sets of clothes. One was an elegant green kimono with a cherry blossom design on it with a matching yellow sash and the other was like a black suit and a white long sleeved… I'm not sure whether to call it a shirt or a blouse or whatever I never really got into clothes as much since I'm pretty much broke. This must be the kimono and uniform that the headmaster sent.

Konoka plopped down on the bed, carefully avoiding the garments and sighed. If I wanted to get any questions answered now would be the time to ask them.

"I think it's time for you to tell me exactly what's going on here" I said sternly.

"I guess it is" she sat up "so what do you want to know?"

I crossed my arms and spoke "For starters why exactly I'm here" She giggled "Don't worry you're not being filmed on candid camera or anything you're here because of… a little accident" When I asked her what kind of accident she was talking about her head hung low "It's best to tell you from the start I guess" I nodded before she could proceed "As you might have already guessed I'm supposed to attend a marriage meeting today and that's the reason why I wanted to come over to your house. The storm wasn't in my plans of course but it was a stroke of good luck thinking of excuses to sleep over is hard you know" I looked at her "so you're only using me as an excuse?" how come that idea hurt me? "No no no" she said defensively "Of course I wanted to stay over, I thought of it as killing two birds with one stone I wanted to have a sleep over with a friend…" her voice faded a bit "and get away from that retarded omiai…"

Sadness just filled the air in an instant and I don't know why but I had a feeling that I needed to comfort her somehow. I sat closer to her and held her hand tightly, something I don't normally do. Usually if I see someone upset or on the verge of crying I just turn and walk away but there's just something about this girl, something that makes me want to make her happy, something that I can't turn away from. I stared at her; trying hard not to look sad in the process "I told you my story" I whispered "Will you tell me yours?" She gripped my hand tighter and smiled a sad smile and choked out an ok.

"As you might have already known I am the only granddaughter of Konoemon Konoe" she began "meaning I am the only heir to our family's riches" she paused and sniffed "it also means that I have to marry someone who is equally or possibly richer than our family so our good fortune will continue" she sighed "Unfortunately for my family I was never in favor of giving my life away to a guy I only met in a marriage meeting" I think I can see where this is heading at "All my life I've had to 'do this' and 'don't do that' it drives me nuts!" she suddenly yelled "my entire family controls my entire life and it's like I'm only a tool so that the family can keep on living the good life; they say they're doing it for my own good but can't they see I'm friggin' miserable with everything they _plan _for me? I'm surprised they didn't lock me up in my room and just home school me." The atmosphere felt heavy all of a sudden and I could only stare as she pressed her face on my shoulder "They've controlled everything…my past, present and future…but most of all they've taken my freedom"

"They didn't take everything you know" I said in a husky voice I never thought I was capable of using.

"What do you mean?" she asked quietly.

"Your future is yours to decide and yours to shape" I told her "and besides… you still have me"

I have no idea why and how those words got out of my mouth but I have no regrets and a split second later I felt her arms circle around my neck and pull me closer as her head still remained on my shoulder. I smiled at her a little and I returned the embrace, pulling her even closer as I wrapped my arms around her petite waist. I don't know what's causing me to act so out of character but I don't really care anymore to be honest.

As I held her I expected her to let some tears loose but none came, she just simply hugged me tighter yet I could still feel the emotion coming from her. I could feel her longing for freedom that part of human nature that makes you want to break the cage and fly away to be free, to become alive. The years lost during her childhood as she worked herself to the brink and all that hard work was still not enough to please the ever unsatisfied eyes of the elderly when she should have been playing, having fun and making friends. How much of her happiness was just a mask? Was her cheerfulness nothing more than a means to hide the suffering she's been keeping all these years?

I tightened my grasp around her and she did the same to me. I would be flustered over all the physical contact for sure if this was a normal situation but right now was special. She sniffed again; I prayed that she wouldn't start crying soon because if she did I wouldn't know what to do. Just to break the silence I asked her "hey, are you going to be alright?" I felt her head on my shoulder move in a nodding motion before breaking our hug. I searched her face for any signs of crying but to my surprise her face was normal, so to speak, her eyes weren't red and there doesn't seem to be any remnants of tears. It only means one thing: she didn't cry at all. At that moment I found out just how strong Konoka was and compared to my embarrassing meltdown yesterday, she might even be stronger than me.

She once again put on a smile, one that made me wonder if it was real or not and took the kimono gently in her hands "Come on, we should get dressed if we're even a second late gramps would kill us" I stared at my outfit and back at Konoka then back at my outfit then back at her again sadly this whole ordeal was very much true and I don't think I would be waking up from this anytime soon.

"I'm not putting on anything until you tell me what I'm supposed to do" I said.

She chuckled "Don't worry I won't have you serving snacks or anything like that"

"Then what _am_ I going to do?" I asked wondering if I'm ever going to get this question answered.

"All you need to do is stand there, look pretty and make sure nothing bad happens" she said as she inspected her kimono.

"Define bad" I asked, because I doubt there wuld be any gunfights or alien abductions during a marriage meeting. "You'll know it when you see it" she smiled at me as she leapt from the bed "well I'm going to change now you should too" and with that she began lifting her shirt up to her abdomen. I could already feel my face burn into a bright scarlet color as I grabbed my clothes "I-I'm changing in the b-bathroom" I managed to stutter. She pointed to the door closest to the bookshelf "It's that door over there but are you sure? You can dress out here if you want" I quickly paced towards the door "n-no no it's alright" she said something that became inaudible to me for a second and the only word that hit me was 'closet' and it was only when I slammed my head on a row of hangers did I realize what she meant. I rubbed my forehead gently as I entered through the other door. I just hoped she wasn't laughing at me but alas, she was… hooray for my stupidity.

As I put the black suit on I realized just how comfortable it is and how well it fits me. The fabric felt great against my skin and it was just the right size so much so that it frightened me how they got my measurements. It took me a while to start fumbling around trying to get the tie fixed and it took me another while to finally give up. I stared at myself using the bathroom mirror and to be perfectly honest, I didn't look stupid. I'm not admitting that I look good or anything but hey, not looking stupid is good enough for me. Now all I have to do is to get this cursed tie on. I slipped the said tie into my pocket as I sighed; I sure hope Konoka knows how.

Walking out of the bathroom I did not expect laying eyes on the spectacle before me. Forget scarlet, I must have created a new shade of red at the moment I saw Konoka, kimono wide open revealing a lacy pink bra with matching panties. It was one of those moments when I could imagine myself creating a comical fountain of blood using my nose and fortunately my blood decided to stay where it was. "K-k-konoka?" was the only thing I could say. She turned to face me, her face beginning to glow a lighter shade of red. "S-setsuna?" she screamed but it was obvious that I was the more flustered one. I fought to keep my composure but I was slowly losing this battle. I tried to cover my eyes but the spaces between my fingers still allowed me to see Konoka is such a form. I was able to stammer that I was going to wait for her outside but she stopped me as I was heading out the door "Oh come on Setsuna-chan" she said playfully "I need help with the sash and besides we're both girls there's nothing to be shy about" she giggled. Girl or not it's still pretty awkward. I was about to say no when I saw her using that puppy dog look on me again as she pleaded "please?" Gah! There was no way I could say no to that face! I sighed "Alright I'll stay… and when did I give you permission to start calling me Setsuna-chan?" she smiled "you never complained before when I called you that" and with that I gave a shy and defeated nod as she handed me her sash. I knelt down and began wrapping the sash around her waist hoping that no more _incidents _would happen.

When I was finished I got up and asked her if it was fine. She twirled around, quite gracefully if I might add as she told me it was ok. I hadn't noticed it when I came out but her hair was done and had these fancy hair ornaments that really complimented her kimono. Did she really do it herself? As she spun around her silky chocolate colored hair flowed beautifully, following her every movement. Her laugh was pure melody to my ears because I knew that this sweet and innocent sound was real.

The spinning ceased and she began to survey my current appearance with the same look her grandfather had when he was looking at me. It was… creepy to say the least "You should really let your hair down Setsuna-chan" something in me clicked. No one's ever seen my hair down except a couple of selected people and I'd like to keep it that way so I tried to cover my side ponytail with my hands "Why should I do that? I think it looks just fine like this" I asked defensively. She snickered at my actions "It'll look more formal that way besides it's not like you'll be naked if you do just give it a try" she said as she reached for the rubber band keeping my hair tied up and pulled it out in one quick motion making my hair drop freely down to my shoulders "did I mention you'd look cuter?" she teased. She hummed and looked like she was found something out of place with my outfit "Where's your tie?" I took it out of my pocket and slid it around my neck "I have no idea how to get this thing on"

"We have a necktie on the school uniform you know?" she asked quizzically.

"I was able to do it once by doing random knots so I was never able to do it right again" I said, finding myself a little pathetic "every day when I come home from school I just take it off carefully so it stays tied so in the morning all I have to do is tighten it"

"I guess you learn something new every day, huh?" she said as she finished fixing my tie, slowly teaching me how to do it myself "there, all ready to go" she took a step back towards the door and winked at me "Are you ready to escort me O humble bodyguard" I wanted to keep a straight face but I couldn't help but laugh on the inside. There was nothing wrong with playing along but just this once. I bowed at a ninety degree angle and smiled "My apologies ojousama but I have no idea on the whereabouts of the venue of which you speak; it would seem you would be doing the escorting today" I got up from my bowing position and we grinned at each other like a couple of goofs "The role seems to suit you just fine Setsuna-chan" I flashed her another quick smile as I extended my left arm out a bit "shall we get this over with ojousama?" she caught my arm in a fierce embrace like what she did this morning and replied "let's shall"

We walked out of the room, arms still interlocking with each other as we walked down the halls until we saw Konoka's grandfather grumbling, looking rather menacingly at us "you're late". That look of anger returned to Konoka's face as she replied "it's a miracle we even came at all if you ask me grandfather". Konoemon sighed heavily "just don't embarrass me in there alright?" She winked "of course not dear grandfather" that was pretty damn sarcastic of her. Konoemon opened the door and Konoka walked in first. I followed behind her, taking full notice of the frightening glare her grandfather was giving me "Do your job well Sakurazaki-kun or else"

I gulped as I entered; worried about what's going to happen next, worried but not scared. With each step I was starting to regret and wonder why I was even here in the first place but I guess there's no turning back now. I scanned the room for a bit in search of any signs of danger, force of habit now. The room was quite big but despite its size it was pretty empty aside from the two black leather couches facing each other with a rectangular table with an array of sweets and tea on it between the said couches. The chandelier of course was very noticeable but other than that there was just the carpet and a couple of flowers arranged in vases.

There were already two people in the room. One was a young man probably around my age or possibly older sitting on one of the couches. He had a green polo shirt and beige slacks and had this wild purple hair that could not have been natural. The next was a slightly older man who was wearing a kind of suit like mine only in a different style and he was leaning against the wall. He was probably the other guy's bodyguard.

I could almost see the awkward atmosphere build up in here. I really do hope that all I need to do was just stand here. But the question was: Where do I stand? I, obviously being new to this, was slightly nervous and had no clue as to what I'm supposed to be doing or where I should be going. It would have been nice if someone gave me a heads up or something. Luckily, I saw the man leaning on the wall calling out to me silently by waving his hand. Seeing as I had nowhere else to stand I walked towards him and was it me? Or did this guy grow a foot taller as I go near him? The second I was standing next to him I concluded that this man was seven friggin' feet tall. I tried not to let that bother me as I leaned on the wall next to him.

Konoka and the young man began to talk. We were a good distance away so I couldn't hear what they were saying but I could tell that Konoka was already bored out of her mind.

"So…" I heard the man next to me say quietly "Is this your first day on the job kiddo?"

I kept a steel gaze at Konoka as I whispered back "First… and last I hope, I'm not exactly a professional"

"Oh? Is that so?" he actually sounded interested to talk to me "First time I've seen someone as young as you in this kind of job you see, so why are you here?"

"Ojousama requested that I accompany her today" I said ojousama again didn't I? I'm getting way into this.

"With the way you're talking it's like you've been doing this for years" he gave a small laugh "You're a pretty interesting kid you know that? My name's Soichiro Takara what's yours?"

Out of common courtesy I gave him mine.

"Nice to meet you Setsuna-kun" he greeted "so where's your weapon if I might ask?"

"My weapon?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"People like us always need a weapon in hand in case things get hairy" he said, pointing at the gun strapped to his belt.

"Being a bodyguard wasn't exactly part of my agenda today so I didn't bother to bring one" that and no one bothered to tell me that I needed one in the first place.

"It's quite alright" he assured me "but no hard feelings if I shoot you and your charge over there ok?" My eyes widened, was he serious? He laughed at me again "only kidding kid, now go I think the ojousama is calling for you " true enough Konoka was looking my way and seemed to be calling me to come over. I stood from where I was leaning and as I was about to go to my, as Soichiro put it, my charge, she gave me a devious smile "Setsuna-chan! So good of you to join us, come have a seat" she said patting the spot next to her. I looked back to Soichiro but he just shrugged and mouthed that I do as she asks and I did but let me tell you it was very, very awkward but I remained vigilant, making sure I didn't look weak in front of this guy. I greeted him in the most polite and honorable way I can and he just glared back at me like my very existence was an insult. I quickly dismissed it as they continued their conversation.

A few minutes into their little talk I found out that this guy Takeru Sasayanagi. He is a son of a wealthy business man, has honors at a prestigious school and is a prick extraordinaire. No wonder Konoka hates these marriage meetings so much. I can't imagine meeting all these strangers, each one more annoying than the last. I'm guessing attitude is not something the Konoe family looks at when finding a suitable husband. He kept talking about stocks, all the money he's making at such a young age and all that rich boy speak, it was making me sick.

I was about to fall asleep any minute now and to make matters worse he started digging around his briefcase for 'visual representations of his success' as he puts it. Is he here for an omiai or a job interview? While he was preoccupied looking for his graphs Konoka tugged my sleeves and leaned in my ear "just play along" she whispered. I looked at her confused and all she did was wink at me. Oh boy, I have a bad feeling about this. Takeru jumped back in, spreading various line and bar graphs and a bunch of other shit I didn't care about on the table. I felt Konoka's fingers pinch my elbow. Well, whatever's going to happen…. it's Showtime.

"Setsuna-chan~" Konoka said playfully.

Ready or not here I go "What is it ojousama?".

"You should have a piece of this cake here it's really good" she said as she took a fork and sliced a bit of what looks to be a butterscotch cake.

"I can't possibly do that ojousama" I said in my best acting voice "Those sweets are reserved for you and this young man over here"

"There's nothing wrong with it" she pouted "it's only a piece of cake now do as I tell you and say ahh"

There was no way I could refuse an offer from my ojousama now right? Especially since she already has the cake just centimeters away from my lips so I opened my mouth and let her feed me a good amount of the delicious cake "it's good" I told her after I swallowed.

You should have seen the look on Takeru's face, it was beet red and I'm not sure if it was from embarrassment or anger but I honestly didn't care, it was too damn hilarious. We kept this little charade going for as long as we could. Konoka would butt in on Mr. Business Nightly over there by offering me cake, involving me in some sort of physical contact or just ignoring him altogether and start talking to me. It was disrespectful, yes but this was the most fun I've had all day so there's no use in stopping now. I was ready to laugh at some point but I had to keep myself from doing that if I wanted to keep this up and I swear I heard Soichiro laugh once or twice in the background. I couldn't believe how much I was enjoying myself eating treats and teasing a poor guy I barely knew.

Time passed and before we knew it three hours had flew by. Takeru packed his files and called his bodyguard so they could leave. He gave Konoka an emotionless goodbye as he and Soichiro walked away. I turned to the tall man who gave me a smile and a thumbs up before following his master outside.

They went out and slammed the door shut. I gave out a sigh of relief. Finally it was over and I vowed never to do something like this ever again.

"That was fun Setsuna-chan" Konoka exclaimed "let's do this again sometime"

"I don't think so" I denied.

We both let out a hearty laugh after I said it but I have to admit it was a little fun.

Out laughter ceased upon hearing the door open. We both sat straight nad proper as Konoemon entered the room, he didn't seem angry more on the lines of annoyed. He sat down on the couch opposite of us "Well…" he began "you didn't get drunk that's a good thing" wait a minute…drunk?

"Aren't you proud of me?" Konoka giggled.

The old man rubbed his temples "I was expecting he would give a more positive feedback though"

Konoka beamed "not my fault he didn't like me"

Things were starting to get lighter in here that's good.

"So Setsuna-kun" he quickly turned to me "Would you like to start with the permanent position tomorrow or next week?"

My eyes widened "S-sir?" I'm not sure what to say.

"Grandpa!" Konoka yelled "now's not the time to be asking things like that"

The old man laughed an evil sort of laugh "I was merely joking, keeping you from getting drunk is not enough to get the job of being your private bodyguard"

"Oh grandpa" then they laughed, not at me I hoped.

"Well I still have work to do regarding this omiai" he stood up "You two are dismissed"

Konoka and I stood up as well and bowed in unison "Thank you sir" I said.

We left as soon as Konoka's grandfather did and headed straight to her room to change. I helped her out of her sash but with none of the mishaps that happened earlier, thank goodness. I changed clothes in the private bathroom again and when I came back out she was on the bed looking totally exhausted. I walked over and placed the black suit folded on the foot of the bed.

"Tired much?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

She placed a hand over her eyes "You have no idea"

"Good" I said "guess you're too tired to go shopping now"

She groaned as she tried to sit up "I guess so"

As I was about to ask permission to leave she placed her hand on top of mine "I'm sorry about today, I guess I owe you one"

'_Damn right you do'_I thought "Don't worry about it, it was kind of fun"

"That's good to hear" she said "So do you want it?"

"Want what?"

"The job"

I was feeling kind of stupid here "What job?"

She sighed. She made a look that said I'm-not-teaching-quantum-physics-here and she cleared her throat "Do you, Setsuna Sakurazaki, want to be my private bodyguard?"

Did I just…. Finish a chapter! Oh my gosh I did! Drinks on the house folks! Sorry it took so long guys, school is really taking a toll on me but dang this has to be the longest chapter I've ever written. I'm trying to write more often now and I hope I can update faster. Please review, I think we all have some room for improvement and I have a lot to learn. Well, until next time!

Dana-chan out~!


	6. Chapter 6

Remember when I said I would try to update as quickly as I possibly could? Well this is me trying. It took a while but here it is (finally). Enough talk from me let the chapter begin!

I sighed. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately and I don't like it one bit. The mug I had in my hands was filled to the brim with coffee and was probably cold already. I took a sip; it's still pretty warm and tasted just fine. I took another sip before I stared into nothingness as I once again thought back to that certain event the other day. Why the hell am I stressing over one little question?

Flashback~

_"So do you want it?"_

_"Want what?"_

_"The job"_

_I was feeling kind of stupid here "What job?"_

_She sighed. She made a look that said I'm-not-teaching-quantum-physics-here and she cleared her throat "Do you, Setsuna Sakurazaki, want to be my private bodyguard?"_

_My eyes widened at the question "Are you serious?" I asked her in a way that would almost seem like I was asking her whether she was crazy or not._

"_It's not like I'm asking you to do it for free or anything" she said while waving her arms in front of her face "Of course we'll pay you but only if you agree to this"_

"_But your grandfather said I wasn't capable of doing the job" I have no idea why I'm being so defensive about this. _

"_Don't worry about what my grandpa says I think you were born for this role" I can tell she's doing her best to make me accept her offer and she says she's going to pay me too so why can't I just say yes? "I won't ask you to decide now" she says in a sad way, great now she's got me feeling guilty "I'll let you think about it alright?"_

_I gave her a nod as a response and just stood there looking like a idiot yet again. I told her that I had a job to go to as an excuse but I know she already overhead Mana saying today was my day off and such but I guess she let it go for now and told me that we would just take a rain check on our shopping date so to speak and then I rushed out saying nothing but a quick bye._

_End_

It's been two or three days since then and it still has me flustered for reasons I'm not sure of myself. I haven't tried contacting Konoka either, it would be too awkward for the both of us in my current state. What the hell is wrong with me!

I forced myself to calm down because if I didn't people would think I was crazy and I don't need any more problems than I already have that and I have to be in school in thirty minutes or less if I don't want to get into trouble. That being said I took one huge sip from the coffee I had, brushed my teeth and headed out the door.

The way to school was pretty uneventful and was filled with me replaying that scene in my head. I was so preoccupied by it that I didn't even notice I had reached my classroom already; I must have really spaced out.

I took my usual seat not minding the endless chatter that surrounded me and let my eyes wander to the empty chair next to me. Even though I've been avoiding her I can't help but feel worried over where she is right now but I have to think like a logical person and assume she was just running late. There isn't much to do at this hour so I just sat there, my face in my ever present scowl as I waited for classes to begin.

Our young homeroom teacher came in saying things I didn't really care about. I could have dozed off any minute that is until he mentioned a certain brunette's name "… it seems Konoka-san is absent today and…" so she's not here today, is she trying to avoid me? No I suppose not I guess I'm just being paranoid.

I tried to concentrate on my studies for the rest of the day but somehow my mind would always wander and remember Konoka every other minute of the day. It was crazy and I bet I was making strange faces since I saw some of my classmates glance my way and look at me strangely. Before I knew it classes were already over. Right now I had nothing else on my mind but go straight home but then my teacher had instructed me to go to the headmaster's office.

Now why would the headmaster want to see me? I began to think about all the things I could have done that would make me get sent there. Then I started feeling nervous and wonder if this was about that time I _accidentally _drained all the water from the school pool. Don't ask. I stood in front of the headmaster's office and shakily knocked on the mahogany doors (Wow! Mahogany! That's some high quality material they got here now where was I…) and a familiar, raspy voice called from the inside and ordered me to enter.

As I walked in I glanced at all the corners of the huge office and saw a handful of bodyguards stationed everywhere. If this really had something to do about that pool incident then I might have no choice but to fight my way through all these men, escape to a different city, change my name and forget about my peaceful life here. Maybe that's overreacting just a little bit but you always need a backup plan.

Anyway in the center of the room was the headmaster sitting behind his desk (Gasp! Is that also mahogany!) His fingers laced together, his elbows propped up on the desk and his chin rested on top of his fingers. He stared at me intently like I was some sort of criminal and gestured for me to come closer. When I was only a few steps away from the old man the first thing he did was thank me for coming here. Unsure of how to respond I just gave a quick nod then he continued "I will cut to the chase Setsuna-kun, have you seen my granddaughter?" I was a bit surprised by this question but I had to straighten up "The last time I saw your granddaughter sir was during the omiai"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes sir, I'm positive"

He sighed and rubbed his temples looking older than usual. I was genuinely curious about what happened and asked "Has something happened to Konoka-san, headmaster?" He raised an eyebrow at me and spoke "Konoka… is missing"

It was like I was punched in the gut. "M-missing?" I stammered. The old man nodded "We've been searching for her since yesterday and not a single clue even the police couldn't find her" My hands started shaking and the room was spinning. Where on earth could that girl be? "Setsuna-kun you should know that Konoka is a very important person not because she is the heir to the Konoe fortune but because she is my granddaughter" he said strictly "so if I find out you had something to do with this then you won't just be punished by the school but by the law as well do you understand?" I gulped, his intimidating look shows just how much he cares for his granddaughter but that gives him no right to accuse me like that "Rest assured sir I am in no way related to this but if it helps I will inform you if I find her" With that he waved his hand and asked me to leave.

If I wasn't so worried about where Konoka was I would be really pissed right now. I've been called a lot of things during my life but being considered a kidnapper is going over the line in my book. What's done is done I suppose. Nothing's going to happen if I think about it too much. I walked out the gates of the school with the idea of searching around for her but then I thought '_Where do I even begin?_'and then decided to just go walk back home and luckily see her on the streets… Yeah right. Like that's going to happen but it's worth a shot.

I kept an eye out for any sign of that girl but not a hair on her head was found. Isn't that a shocker? I came home from that very uneventful search and crashed on the couch grabbing my phone to check if I had any important messages and one particular message caught my eye, one with the name 'Konoka Konoe' next to it since when did I have her number registered? I'll think about that later I thought as I quickly checked what it said and almost slipped out of my chair when I read the exact words 'Hi Setsuna-chan' I was expecting more of a 'Help I'm in trouble' sort of text but this is a good thing right?

As the sensible human being I am I called the number with crossed fingers and almost yelled in delight when I heard that sweet "Hello Setsuna-chan hope you're not mad at me for playing around with your phone" coming from the other line. I would be really happy right now if I wasn't so furious.

"Where the hell are you? Do you have any idea how hard people are looking for you?" I practically yelled.

"People are looking for me" she giggled "I didn't realize it. It's not like I'm lost or anything"

This girl is driving me crazy! In a bad way "Oh yeah? Where are you now?"

There was a pause on the other line "Well that's the thing… I'm not sure myself"

Ok so Konoka is lost somewhere, out there; nothing to be worried about. Oh who am I kidding? "Stay where you are Konoka! What do you see around you? I'll try to find you and pick you up right now!" I said jumping off from the couch and heading out the door.

"You worry too much Setsuna-chan relax for a minute" she said sighing.

"I'll relax when I come get you" I told her as I grabbed my keys and katana then all of a sudden I started hearing another voice from the phone.

"Hey there little girl that's a fancy phone you got there…" it was a guy and probably up to no good.

That voice… I've heard it before I'm sure of it.

"Leave me alone I'm talking to a friend here" that was definitely not the best thing to say Konoka.

"Hey I know who you are" the male voice said "you gave some of my guys a lot of trouble getting them arrested"

I could hear them. Sounds of struggle, screaming and a sickening laugh that was like poison to the ears. The only thing that could be worse than that demonic laugh is the fact that I was only listening to all of this happen with no way to save her. The last thing I heard Konoka scream was my name and a desperate cry for help. It was enough to make me smash the phone in my hand.

The bastard then picked up Konoka's phone and started talking "Setsuna Sakurazaki? I had no idea you swung that way" Some crowd I attract huh?

"Shut the hell up and let her go!" I said trying to sound as intimidating as possible.

"And waste a perfectly good opportunity like this? I don't think so" he cackled "How 'bout you don't tell anyone what just happened and then I'll just give you my _conditions _before I give her back"

"How about you hand her over before I kick your ass!"

"Spunky as always I see well say goodbye to your little girlfriend, Setsuna" and with another stupid laugh he hung up.

I clutched my phone as my fingers trembled with one definite fact in my mind: Someone, somewhere is going to die for this.

And there we go another chapter done! Sorry again that it took me a while but I lost the confidence and the inspiration to write but when I read all the reviews so far it gave me back the inspiration that I needed so thank you all kindly. That aside I think it's about time we learned exactly what kind of _job _our little Setsuna actually does don't you think? All will be revealed in the next chapter! (I think) see ya then!

Dana-chan out~!


	7. Chapter 6: Extra

"Shut the hell up and let her go!" I said trying to sound as intimidating as possible.

"And waste a perfectly good opportunity like this? I don't think so" he cackled "How 'bout you don't tell anyone what just happened and then I'll just give you my _conditions _before I give her back"

I took a deep breath. My anger was rising and my blood was already boiling and now was not the time to show him I was acting the way he wanted me to. "What's up Setsuna? Cat got your tongue?"

"I don't know who you are or where you are" I said with a murderous intent "But you better watch out because I will find you and I will kill you" and with that I hung up and walked out the door to begin my search.

...============...

I'm sorry I couldn't help myself. This scene is similar to the one from the movie 'Taken' or at least from what I can remember it's been a while since I've seen it and I don't remember the actual lines. Speaking of lines I just noticed the lines I use to separate the Author Notes and the story itself don't seem to appear as I would have liked... Oh well! I'll start adding appropriate ones now. The next one I update will be the next chapter I swear and not another alternate ending.


	8. Chapter 7

Greetings dear reader! I am back with a new chapter and let's all hope it's better than the last. I just realized summer is almost over and I have less than a month to do what I want so here I go, let's get this started. Please enjoy!

…=======…

It doesn't take a genius to figure out how furious I am right now. If I didn't tell myself to stop panicking I might have already killed someone. Still holding my phone and sword in a vice grip, I ran to the living room; I was not going to wait for his instructions, no way, it was time for me to take action although I hate mixing work with my personal life but this is an emergency. I took a seat on the couch and started mashing the buttons on my phone to call a certain someone and in situations like this there really is only one person I can go to even if the price is a little steep.

"Hello" a deep voice greeted me.

"Mana I need to ask you for something" I hope she understood that because I'm talking so fast I'm almost stuttering from panic "Remember that girl I was with the other day?"

"Setsuna…" Mana sighed "You know I don't give good love advice but yeah sure go for it I won't think any less of you. Follow your heart or whatever they write on fortune cookies nowadays" cover your phone all you want Mana but I can still hear your laughter.

"Wha-What are you talking about!" hope she didn't go deaf from my yelling "Now's not the time for that, Konoka's been kidnapped and I need your help!"

"A kidnapping huh? Well don't get so uptight kid don't you know who or where this guy is?"

"If I knew then I wouldn't still be here talking to you" I growled "So are you going to help me or not?"

"Calm down Setsuna. Breathe for a second" she instructed me "You don't ask for help very often you know? I'll help you out. Come to the base whenever you're ready" and with that she hung up. _'I could always explain the details to her when I get there'_ I thought. I grabbed the essential things I needed, essential meaning my phone, keys and sword and rushed out the door to get to the meeting place.

I had no idea who that guy is and how he knew me so I couldn't be too sure who he might be working with or for because of that I have to be cautious that no one follows me to Mana's base of operations. The base that sneaky woman has always been so proud of is actually just an apartment hidden close to the slums near the neighborhood I'm in. "Nobody would ever think of looking for me in a place like this" is what she said when she first showed me her room. I don't agree with her on that but she's stayed in that worn down apartment for years without getting caught so her judgment must be solid.

You could say this place is way worse than the neighborhood I'm from. It's got everything from children using drugs to make shift houses made from whatever material these families could find. There's always something happening here like gangster-wannabes picking fights and the occasional kidnapping. This is definitely not the kind of place any person would go to just for the heck of it. You'd have to have a pretty good reason to convince yourself of paying this place a visit but for others this is home sweet home.

I find it amazing how such an establishment like the apartment building Mana's living in still be able to stay in business but here I am looking at it, all of its rooms occupied with paying tenants. Though the building itself doesn't have much of a security measure seeing that just about anyone can walk in without any problems but the those living here have a solution for that problem. Locks. Thousands of them… maybe not thousands but a whole bunch of them alright? Knowing my way around, I went straight to Mana's room which was at the last room of the third floor. Remembering the secret knock Mana showed me I slammed my knuckles on the door in a rhythmic way and waited.

Seconds later the door opened to reveal a cocoa skinned woman with exceptionally long dark brown hair and red eyes, this is the renowned sniper Mana Tatsumiya. She greeted me with a scowl which could scare just about anyone, if anyone asked how I'm able to scare people just by looking at them I would point to this woman as my teacher. I gulped; I should be used to this by now.

"Get in" she said in a commanding voice.

I gave a quick nod and obeyed. As I walked inside she locked all seven locks on her door and led me to her living room. The room was dark as usual even if it was daytime, the lights were off and the curtains to all the windows were closed slightly letting the light from the outside seep in. She told me that she quite liked the dark and that it would be safer that way. When I asked her before how not being able to see a thing is safer she replied by telling me that I had much to learn.

I've been here many times before so I could easily maneuver around to be able to find the two couches facing each other and the table between them. I made my way to the usual seat to get this discussion started and Mana did the same by sitting on the couch opposite of mine.

"It's been a few days since I've contacted you Setsuna" she said as she picked up a handgun from where she was sitting and started fiddling with it from what I can remember she has guns, grenades and other types of weapons just lurking in the darkness making the unlit room a death trap for anyone who trespassed "I told you that you had a day off not a one week vacation" I kept silent knowing that anything I said would be used against me, then I heard her sigh "What am I saying? Even someone like you needs a break every once in a while so I'll let this one slide this time kid" even in the darkness you can still see her bright grin, her expression the total opposite from what she had a few seconds ago "You have to make up for it by working double time next week got that?"

I nodded to show I understood even though I wasn't sure if she could even see that in the dark. Working double time meant working day and night for one full week so that would definitely be something I can look forward to but I have no right to complain; I owe Mana big time.

I was thirteen years old and on my way home from school (the landlady was kind enough to pay for my tuition back then), a couple of the neighborhood boys decided to gang up on me and ordered me to give up whatever I had on me. There was no one around and I unfortunately left my sword at home. No, this isn't a story of how Mana would come rescue me from evil and we become partners of course I beat those boys up. Sword or no sword I can still stand my ground in a fight. I was able to drive those idiots away but not without getting bruised and wounded. From out of the corner of an alleyway out came Tatsumiya with her arms folded across her chest and a grin like a proud mother even then she was way taller than me. "Hey there kid you were pretty good out there" I was tired and confused at that time and didn't know how to respond "How would you like to join me in a partnership?" she asked me that with a smirk on her face, one that was able to convince me to say yes.

After that she took me to her base which was an abandoned house at that time. Although she was still so young she already had her hands on a handful of weapons in fact that was the only distinctive feature of her so-called base. There were guns scattered everywhere, how she was able to keep people from searching this place always remained a mystery to me. We sat down on the floor and she described what it was she really did. She said a lot of things about how this was the family business and she just so happened to inherit it when she was ten , about all the crazy things she would do while she was working and the even crazier cash that they paid her. To make a long story short, she was a hired gun, her clients were those from the criminal underworld who needed her services like keeping certain people quiet, helping raid enemy bases and even protecting a certain group's boss for a period of time. Three years in the business and she was already well-known and she wanted me to join her.

From that day on we became partners. She would get our clients and I made sure both of us came back alive to receive our pay and the pay was definitely the best part. Thanks to Mana I've been able to pay my rent and my tuition. I wasn't sure how long I was going to stay in the business but just in case I decide to quit and live a normal life with a normal job then I thought I should at least get a college degree. Whe I told Mana that I wanted to graduate from college she laughed at me telling me that what we were doing was how one should live, we argued about it for a while then when we noticed we were already drawing our weapons we decided to stop after that we never talked about our futures again.

A few years later and here we are in Mana's new base still alive and kicking and still doing what we do best. "Anyway" she said "It's not every day you asked for my help so what will it be kid?"

Mana has always called me _kid_ even though we're almost the same age. As annoying as it is when she calls me that, I don't have any choice but try to get used to it seeing as she has no intentions to stop calling me that. She says she calls me that because I was kind of her subordinate or her junior but I think it's because of her cursed height. She's two feet taller than me you see and it's irritating that I have to look up in order to talk to someone my age. It's either making her look older or making me look younger. Either way it was doing wonders to my self-esteem.

I cleared my throat and began explaining to her what happened starting from Konoka running off on her own to the phone call I received earlier.

Mana grew quiet all of a sudden and then asked me to hand over my phone. When I gave it to her she began fiddling with it and checking things out while the light from my cell phone shone on her serious face. Moments later she placed the phone on the table in front of us. "This is the call right?" she said as she pressed a button on the phone then my earlier conversation with Konoka started to play back. I then asked "Yes, but how did…?" the sniper cut me off quickly "Your phone can record conversations now shush I'm listening" We silently listened to every word, Mana even gave a quiet chuckle when I started screaming and telling Konoka to stay put while I go and get her but then her red eyes suddenly widened when the criminal started talking. Her expression is something I don't see from her often it was a mix of fright and shock, two things I never see reflected in Mana's emotions. When the recording stopped we kept on staring at my phone.

"Mana" I said in a shaky voice "Do you know that person?"

"It's a surprise you can't identify who it is actually" she said as she stood up and retrieved a binder from somewhere "There's no mistaking it Setsuna that man that kidnapped your girlfriend was none other than Kirei Yamaguchi" she opened the binder to a page that showed a picture of a man with short black hair with yellow streaks on his bangs "He is one of the sons of the head of the Yamaguchi family, Makoto Yamaguchi, and is probably one of the most active of his sibling in terms of criminal activity. Messing with him is just begging for trouble" she then took a deep breath "And if you don't remember Setsuna we infiltrated his main hideout and caused him a lot of trouble. He probably recognized us and hates our guts right now"

"So you're telling me that he took Konoka to get revenge?" the thought sickened me and made me feel even guiltier than I already am.

"Don't blame yourself Setsuna" Mana said trying to reassure me "He probably knew that Konoka was filthy rich"

I shot her a questioning look "How did you know she was rich? I never told you anything"

"To be honest I was just guessing" she said with a laugh "but now that you've confirmed my suspicions that means this Konoka is none other than Konoka Konoe, am I right?"

Leave it to Mana to be able to understand the situation in a blink of an eye "Yes, that girl is Konoka Konoe"

"Ha!" she exclaimed and slapped me so hard on the back I nearly hit my head on the table. How did she get back there? "So even someone like you can have some class huh? And a Konoe too! Who would have thought you had it in you?"

"Sh-shut up!" I exclaimed as I stood up "That's not important right now. Right now we need to-"

"Get her back safely I know, I know " she interrupted "But it's going to be hard now that Kirei and his men have relocated thanks to what we've done" Great, it's like I'm making things harder for myself without realizing "For now we should wait for those conditions he mentioned" I'd hate to admit it but she was right. We can't just go rushing out expecting he'll be easy to spot.

"You can stay for the night if you want" she offered "Planning our next course of action would be easier that way"

She was right, we needed to be able to plan in the quickest time possible and it's not like there's anything I need to do at home "Alright Tatsumiya, I'll stay the night"

"Great" she smiled "I'll get the coffee" when Mana brings out the coffee it can only mean one thing, it looks like we're going to pull an all-nighter for this one.

For hours now we've been talking about what to do and what our strategy would be like and before we knew it, it was already one in the morning if she hadn't finally opened the lights I might have knocked something over already. Whatever is in the coffee Mana gave me it's some strong stuff. "Do you really think he'll call at an ungodly like this?" she took another sip of what I think is her seventeenth cup "You'll never know when someone like him will make a move and if you miss the call he'll probably think you're uninterested and have his way with that girl"

'_Not if he's already done something to her' _I thought. The mere thought of that bastard doing despicable things to her filled me with so much rage that I nearly broke the ceramic cup I was holding. If he does anything to her I swear the last thing he will see is my blade skewering his body.

As my eyes were beginning to close my cell phone finally rang and without a second of hesitation I picked it up "Speak" I said.

"Come now Setsuna, is that really how you greet people? It's quite rude you know?" he said with a disgusting laugh.

"Where is she? What have you done to her!" I demanded to know.

"Don't worry we haven't done anything to her… yet at least" I gritted my teeth as he continued talking "She's quite good looking you know? I'm sure we can find some use for her _unless _you do as I say"

"And what do you want from me?"

"What I want from you is something very simple Setsuna" he sighed "All I want from you is your loyalty. I can't deny that you are a very powerful fighter, with someone like you at my disposal I can do whatever I please"

"What makes you think I'm going to listen to a word you say?" I spat.

"I thought it was already very simple" he sighed again and it sounded like he was walking and then I heard a familiar voice crying out "Setsuna! Don't do it, I won't let you do this Setsuna!"

"K-konoka!" I yelled "Are you ok! Don't worry I'm going to come rescue you I promise!"

Before Konoka could say anything Kirei took the phone back "Reason enough for you?"

I couldn't say a thing,not yet at least "If you want to return this innocent girl to her family then come to the third warehouse at the dock, you should know the one you nearly blew it up after all. Bring that cute little partner of yours too if you want but no tricks all right?" with those last words he hung up.

I lowered my phone and cursed that scumbag "What the hell am I going to do now?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I turned to face Mana who already had already grabbed quite a few weapons from her collection "It's time we show him his place"

"Mana…" I choked.

"Look, thanks to you my profits have doubled over the last few years I'm not going to let some guy like him take my source of income" she said while grabbing more supplies "Besides… he called me little, nobody calls me little" she smirked "Now it's personal"

Things were about to get interesting.

…=======…

I can't believe I finished this chapter seeing that I almost had no idea what I was writing about but everything went better than expected. Time to watch a little Fate/Zero, see you all next time then.

Dana-chan out~!


	9. Chapter 8

I have overcome the urge to become a lazy bum and start writing! I am seriously running out of things to say in these things (laughs). Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading!

…========…

It's not in my nature to be so worried about meeting someone from the yakuza but never were the stakes this high before. Since Kirei never gave a definite time, Mana assumed that he wanted us or specifically just me to be there at the soonest time possible. We had to think of a plan in less than thirty minutes because of the time given to us. We came up with a simple plan that was fairly easy to execute although we weren't even sure if it was going to work but we had no choice.

As time went ticking down who knows what was going on in that warehouse assuming they're there already that is. We had to prepare with the short amount of time we had so Mana grabbed all the guns she could carry and a bag filled with bullets, magazines and everything else she thought would be helpful. I was never good with guns because of the long-distance shooting so the only thing I could use to defend myself was my sword but that never stopped Mana from giving me a handgun in case I was in a jam, I've never used it though and I probably never will.

With Mana's guns and ammo ready and my sword in my hands there was only one thing missing, a proper change of clothes. I protested at first and told Mana that there wasn't any time for a wardrobe change but once Mana puts on that do-as-I-say face you just can't say no unless you have a death wish. But she had a point I suppose, I was still wearing my school uniform at the moment, not only did it lack protection but any information they could gather from me like which school I go to would be very disadvantageous for me.

Mana tossed me one of the spare _work clothes _she had laying around and minutes later we finished changing. Mana had her black, skin tight shirt that exposed her abdomen, a beige military jacket and matching pants and her favorite pair of black gloves. Mine is sort of harder to describe, it's the first time I've seen at but it fits perfectly. It's a sleeveless dress that is completely black that barely reaches my knees and underneath that I'm wearing a white, long-sleeve shirt and my socks reach up to my thighs. All we needed now is a pair of black glasses and we were ready to go.

"Setsuna, catch" Mana said as she threw something in my direction. I caught it with my left hand and wouldn't you know it, it was a pair of black glasses. I looked at Mana as if to say 'Really?' but she merely put on her own pair and said "Let's rock partner"

I sighed and put the glasses on "Thought you'd never ask" As much as I don't want to admit it these glasses do make me feel a lot more confident. If there was one thing I was sure of it was that tonight we would be leaving this building with style.

We left the building (in style) and went to the empty lot behind the apartment building which served as a parking space for most of the residences and by residences I meant Mana. She is probably the only one brave enough to keep her prized motorcycle here out in the open. It's a miracle how it hasn't been stolen yet.

"Setsuna, stop!" she yelled while I was in mid-step.

My foot barely hit the floor when I said "What!"

"Take another step forward and you'll lose your foot" she said while pointing at the ground "Stay close to me if you don't want to end up in a hospital before saving that girl"

I gulped as I walked beside the gunslinger. At least the mystery of why her bike's still here is solved. I don't even want to find out what she buried under here. She tossed me a helmet before she started unchaining her motorcycle from a metal railing "Put that on" she said "No use busting your head before you get there" no argument there. As I put my helmet on Tatsumiya had already finished freeing her bike and was putting on her helmet as well. After making sure the damn things stayed on our heads we got on Mana's black motorcycle and drove off on top speed.

Seeing as it was around two o'clock in the morning we didn't expect there to be anybody out on the streets and we just kept zipping passed the stop lights not worrying if there were any police around and even if there were Mana would find a way to outrun them so getting to our destination before they have their way with Konoka was not going to be a problem.

While we were riding there was just something I had to ask Mana "Hey Mana"

"What?" she replied.

"Where did you get this outfit?" I asked "It doesn't look like it will give me any sort of protection and it's really heavy"

"Stop you're complaining, geez" she whined as she made a sharp turn, almost as if she was trying to throw me off "I got that from a friend who's been researching something don't worry you'll thank me later"

"So I'm like a guinea pig now? And what's your friend researching?"

"You sound like an annoying kid, do you know that?" I do believe a certain child on the train has influenced me slightly.

Just to get on her nerves I ask one more relevant question "Do you think this plan is going to work"

"No time to think about that now Setsuna" she grumbled "We're almost there"

I surveyed the area and saw that we were only one street away from the destination. "You know the plan right?" Tatsumiya asked as I took my helmet off. "Yeah" I answered her. The first part of our ingenious plan was for me to enter the harbor alone in case there are any hidden goons lurking about while Mana sneaks in through one of the secret entrances only she and a handful of people know about. She will then situate herself somewhere where she can see the inside of the warehouse without being seen herself. We know such a place exists because the last time we went there we noticed these windows that were on the front wall that were almost touching the roof. There are also plenty of those huge shipping containers in front of the said warehouse stacked up together which made for a perfect lookout point. So in other words, Mana will stay on top of those shipping containers and come busting in when things start to look ugly. She's like the trump card in our little operation. Not only that but I'll have a listening device attached to my clothes so she can follow what's happening inside. That's phase one of our plan at least, let's see it in motion.

I held my sword, Yuunagi tightly as I took a huge breath "Any advice before I go in there?"

"Two actually, first is to remember my signal and next…" she grinned "Put your glasses on, who knows? You might intimidate them to give her back" and with that she drove off to this so called secret entrance. If you're wondering what that signal was for you'll find out soon enough.

My destination wasn't so far from here but now was not the time to be minding the scenery. I walked as fast as I could to the docks without looking desperate or suspicious. The second I walked through the opening of that tall metal fence I could instantly sense that others were already watching me. That Kirei guy must really like making himself look tough with all this backup around. Too bad it only shows how scared he is.

Before I knew it I was in front of the warehouse which we almost burned a few months back, fond memories indeed. I slipped under a large metal door that was opened slightly and quickly got up and brushed any dirt that might have clung to me then looked around. There were suspicious crates and boxes all lined up and stacked up so high they almost reached the ceiling that were probably filled with guns, drugs and maybe even a few explosives. The one thing that really stood out was the column of lights leading towards the center where three people stood. Two of them were wearing red leather jackets, torn up pants and were carrying guns with them. The other person looked familiar and was standing in front of those other two. The yellow streaks on his hair were hard to miss since they gleamed in the light. It was obvious who the ring leader was in here.

"Setsuna, so nice of you to come" he smirked "I didn't think you had the guts to come"

"You underestimate me too much, Kirei" I growled "Now where is she!"

He snapped his fingers and the one of the thugs behind him went behind a wall of crates and dragged out an unconscious Konoka. She had her mouth covered and her hands and legs tied up and I was not going to have any of this.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" I yelled as I gripped the hilt of my sword tighter.

"Relax, I still have my honor you know" Kidnapping a helpless girl, yeah, you got a lot of honor on you, buddy "I've done nothing to her… except for using a little chloroform" he said with a giggle "she was being rather noisy and uncooperative after talking to you an hour ago but don't worry she'll wake up soon"

Unable to take it anymore I started to sprint to their location to give that guy a piece of my mind but I had to stop suddenly at the sight of a knife nearing Konoka's neck "I'd hate to lose a hostage like this but…" he smiled "if you do anything brash then I'd have no choice"

I lowered my sword and gritted my teeth. I had to stick to the plan no matter how angry I am. As Kirei was laughing manically to himself about how in control he is I noticed a certain flickering light on the dark wall behind the perpetrators and judging from where the light could come from it was obviously from outside, there's no mistaking it this is Mana's signal. This signal means she's ready whenever I am.

"Shall we get down to business?" he said "Just kneel down and swear your loyalty to me and I'll let your little friend go" I stared intently at the scene in front of me. The guy holding a knife next to Konoka's neck was slowly pushing the knife closer to her skin and all of them were smiling like madmen. It wasn't clear but I could see Konoka's eyes move slightly; she must be close to waking up. I had to act fast and there was no backing out now.

I slowly started to bend my knees and get down facing the ground. I could just feel the satisfaction of the man in front of me but there is absolutely no way in hell that I will make him feel anything but pain.

Before going into a full kneel I smirked and stood right back up as I took out my sword and raised it high in the air then I slowly lowered it so that the tip would be pointed at Kirei "What makes you think I want to join you?" That was basically my signal. What comes next would be the real battle.

The sound of a gunshot, the breaking of glass from the windows up above and finally the cloud of smoke appearing right in front of them was probably too much and too fast for them. This is phase two of our plan. It started with Mana giving her signal that meant that she's already aiming at the ground where the smoke bomb fired from one of her special guns would hit. Amidst the confusion I will grab Konoka and take her outside where Mana would already be waiting with her motorcycle to carry her to safety, leaving me to deal with these guys. Once Konoka is safe, Mana would then come back and help me finish them off. It would have been easier to just have Mana shoot the leader but I wanted to be the one who would kill him thus this stupid plan that I just hope would work.

It was time for me to do my part. I quickly ran forward, slipping passed Kirei and hitting the thug who was holding Konoka on the throat using my elbow. The second he let her go I picked her up and carried her in my arms. There was no time to think about anything else, I started running as fast as I could to the exit. Just a little more and Konoka would be safe. As I was running like never before I could feel Konoka moving in my arms.

"S-setsuna?" she's awake! Thank goodness she's alright.

"There's no time to explain Konoka" I yelled as I stared at her face "I'm going to get you back home soon. A friend of mine is going to help ok? Just hold out a little longer"

She twisted her head to the right as if to look where we were going and then she suddenly started flailing "Setsuna look out!"

I looked forward to see what she was talking about and saw a man twice my height was already in front me smiling like an idiot and holding a long, metal pipe. I couldn't stop or change direction due to my momentum and then he raised his weapon and brought it down and before I knew it I was out cold. Before I passed out the last thing I heard was the sound of Konoka crying and calling out my name.

…========…

Another one down! I'm writing double time now that school's starting in two weeks. Anyway thanks for reading this chapter and I do hope you wait for the next one. See you all next time.

Dana-chan out~!


	10. Chapter 9

Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nya- oh wait wrong place. *Ahem* First I would like to thank all of you for your support for this fanfiction. I didn't think it would go on for this long but hey here it is. I hope you enjoy this conclusive chapter of Changing You. I know I'm being redundant here but… Enjoy!

…=========…

Just when I thought the pounding in my head couldn't get any louder I was proven wrong when something big and hard, most probably a hand, smacked me across the face forcing me to open my eyes. After the white spots in front of my eyes disappeared what greeted me was a twisted smile from Kirei who was right in front of me "Good morning beautiful did you sleep well?" Not the kind of thing I want to wake up to that's for sure. I was about to get up and punch him to wipe that smug look on his face but found my arms and legs constricted by rope. How long was I out for anyway?

Try as I might I couldn't get the knots undone and just sat there listening to Kirei and his men laugh at my futile efforts. I averted their gazes by looking somewhere off to my right and my heart just broke. I was slumped right next to Konoka and staring at her tearful face. She was scared, uncertain and it was all my fault. I should have known that someone like him won't be stupid enough to have only a handful of men with him and doing such a bold move like that without taking the necessary precautions was indeed an idiotic move. What tore me up the most was the fact that she leaned closer to me and asked if I was alright. I'm the one who's supposed to be worried about her, I'm the one who's supposed to comfort her and tell her it's alright not the other way around. I don't even deserve to be looked at by her let alone deserve her concern if only I didn't let my stupid pride get in the way of my decisions then maybe she would be free by now. I turned away ashamed and unable to meet her eyes.

I wasn't able to stay so melancholic for too long though as a hand and grabbed my side ponytail and yanked me to the middle of the posse. Someone remind me to cut this thing off if I get out of here alive.

"You should've just done what I asked Setsuna" he spat at me "Things would have been less painful for you and for her" he pointed his index finger at Konoka "And don't worry about your partner by now my men would have found her already" I've completely forgotten about Mana for a minute but I shouldn't be too worried about her though she can manage herself no matter what the situation.

"If you'd only listen to me then this girl would be free" the sole of his foot then found its way to my torso causing me to collapse to the ground gasping for air "And you wouldn't be in a world of pain right now" he ordered one of his lackeys to fetch him _that thing _whatever it is and flipped me over on my back to continue stomping my stomach. There was no way for me to move; I just lay there defenseless as I got my insides destroyed. When one of his men returned with what he wanted he slammed his shoe on my forehead and proceeded to roll my head with it so I would face him "Does this look familiar?" My vision was already blurred but no matter how messed up my eye sight is I would always recognize that silver blade, it was my Yuunagi, the only weapon I could entrust my life to.

"Wouldn't it be ironic" he chuckled "If the sword that saved your sorry hide for so many years was the one thing that took your life away?"

Somewhere in the background I could hear Konoka thrash and scream. Heck, I would too if I wasn't beaten half to death a second ago. I tried desperately to get out of the way but it was no use if only I could get out of these ropes I might stand a chance. Struggling was useless even Kirei isn't stopping me from my attempts of escape; he knows there was nothing I could do. I only glared at him, probably for the last time, showing no sign of fear in my face just for him to know that even if he kills me he still won't win.

He raised my sword high up in the air, ready to strike me down any second and all of a sudden he smirked "It's funny you know? Same place, same situation and even the same face it's almost nostalgic"

"What are you talking about?" I coughed.

"Guess no one really told you huh?" he said still holding my blade over my chest "Your old man, he had the same look on his face before we stabbed him in this very warehouse kind of cool isn't it? You get to be like your dad!"

Anger started to build up inside my chest and rage filled my very being. My throat went dry and I keep seeing red. With all the air I had in my lungs I yelled every possible curse I know but that only seemed to amuse the man who was about to take my life "You bastard!" as I growled that it seems he couldn't handle waiting anymore and thrust my sword straight through my chest.

I waited for the pain, for the moment when I would draw my final breath. All while still regretting the things I could have done before I met my untimely doom. My eyes were shut tight, knowing that all I will see is a pool of my own blood surrounding, as I felt my own blade piercing my skin and digging in through my insides. I readied myself for a greater pain that was to come but the only thing I could feel was the initial pain I felt when it entered my body. I hesitantly opened my eyes and found Yuunagi sticking out of my chest. I was definitely hit and it definitely hurt but I wasn't dead, not yet at least. What surprised me is the fact that I'm not already dead. With the way I treat Yuunagi and by how I always make sure it's it pristine condition it should have been sharp enough to slice through my body and maybe even damage the concrete floor below me but here it was stuck on my chest and not even a fourth of it was buried in yet.

As we all stood there in shock or in my case lay down in shock we all heard a huge explosion destroying a large area of the bottom of the metal door that separated us from the outside creating a cloud of dust. Kirei was barking orders to check out what was happening when a barrage of bullets were fired. The bullets hit most of the men and were strong and accurate enough to hit Kirei on his shoulder and sent him flying two feet away from me.

When the dust began to settle to the floor I saw a lone figure standing in the middle of it as if she was posing. I have never been gladder to see her in my life. There was Mana wielding two guns in both hands and grinning, no I mean sneering in all her glory. While Kirei and his goons were down and confused, the gunslinger ran towards me and pulled out my sword like she was King Arthur or something and using a knife she had strapped to her thigh she cut me free of my bonds. "Sorry I'm late" she jokingly apologized "The guys he had positioned outside gave me a little trouble"

She pulled me up by my arm and helped me stand up "I almost thought you were dead" she said while handing me back my sword.

"Same here" I said, grateful that Mana had saved me "I was stabbed in the friggin' chest but it didn't go all the way through like something stopped it!"

"Looks like the experiment worked" she laughed hard and I gave her a questioning look "That outfit I gave you has a new type of bullet proof technology so says my friend Hakase, what else did you think made it heavy? Rocks?" I've got to remember to thank this Hakase person one day "Guess it has good sword protection technology too, lucky you huh?" she winked "Careful though, Hakase told me that only the front part has the armor everything else is just normal stuff" I nodded to let her know I understood but frankly I didn't care much; I'm just glad I'm alive.

With a tap on my back she pushed me forward "I do believe you have a job to do" before I knew it enemies were already slowly surrounding me and Mana "Let's finish them off" I said raising up my sword as I took a stance.

"Are you kidding me?" she scoffed "Saving that girl is your highest priority don't worry about me" already holding her two favorite IMI Desert Eagle pistols she slammed her hand on my back and pushed me forward "Remember kid, bringing nothing but a sword to a gun fight is suicide. Only a gun can beat a gun."

"Never stopped me before" I joked before sprinting towards Konoka.

"You've always been a lucky one Setsuna, let's hope it doesn't run out today" I looked back at her one last time and she's already taken out three of them. She seems to be having fun back there.

After checking if Mana was going to survive this fight I fixed my eyes dead straight ahead of me. It would be very humiliating if the same mistake happened twice in one day. I could hear the erratic pulse in my ears as I ran like the wind towards Kirei who was trying to escape to the back door with Konoka in tow. As soon as I came close enough I knew I had to get his attention somehow "Why don't you stop running and hiding like a coward and fight me like a man!" I didn't know if that would work but if he had half the pride I had then this might just work.

He suddenly stopped running and slowly turned his head to face me. Mana was right I am lucky. I stopped running as well when I was at a proper distance and held my sword tight with both hands showing that I was ready to fight. "You're not the only one with a sword Sakurazaki" he muttered as he drew his own blade from behind him and shoved Konoka out of the way.

He darted towards me, screaming like a madman and attempted to hit me with an overhead strike. I raised my sword over my head and deflected the attack before he could hit me again I used whatever strength I had and pushed him back and countered by slicing his mid-section. At the last second he managed to block my move but I was still able to graze him barely. He charged again this time aiming for my legs, I sidestepped to the left and was able to dodge from it. He was fast I'll give him that but his technique is off. This would have been an easy fight if it weren't for my wound which made me move sluggishly as the fight progressed and the bullet proof clothing I had on wasn't making things any easier. After another move which I thought was another strike to my head I raised my sword again only to realize that it was a feint and he went right for my abdomen. Thankfully, the armor deflected it and I was unharmed. I was about to thrust my weapon straight through his chest when all of a sudden he evaded my attack and stabbed his sword straight through the small of my back which caused me to scream in pain. He released his sword and took a step back.

"Feels nice don't it?" he laughed. It's starting to get on my nerves now.

I reached for my back where he struck his sword. It stung really badly as I expected and if I don't finish this fight soon I'll die from blood loss. I had to land a lethal blow now or else. I dashed in front of him and drove my sword to his neck. He was able to parry it but that's exactly what I hoped he would do. While he was busy celebrating what he thinks is his sure win I was able to land a clean kick on his celiac plexus and sent him tumbling to the ground. Before he had a chance to get up I skidded over him and held him down.

"This is for kidnapping Konoka!" I socked him in the face until he blood spurted from his mouth.

"This is for killing my parents!" I took Yuunagi in my hands the way he did when he was about to kill me just minutes ago.

"Wait!" he cried desperately "I didn't kill your parents!"

"It doesn't matter now" I screamed in anger "Someone has to pay for it and that someone is you!"

I brought my blade down hard, already tasting the sweet taste of victory from avenging my parents when he screeched "But they're not dead yet!" at that instant I froze. It could've been a trap. No, I was positive it was a trap but the idea that my parents could very well be alive overwhelmed my senses and made me uncertain of my actions.

My hands shook, unable to kill the man that might or might not have any idea where my parents are. That second of hesitation cost me. Before I knew it Kirei, with the last ounce of strength pushed me off of him and took an unbalanced stance and smirked at me. My fury rose. I was tricked thanks to the weakness I showed and there was no way I would leave things unfinished now.

We both charged at each other, screaming ear-shattering battle cries. I gripped my sword harder than I ever have, ready to kill the man who deserved far more than death. Seconds later we stopped moving, my sword was through the side of his abdomen while his was struck through my shoulder. We were both lucky this time around; if either of us had been an inch off this battle would have had a different ending.

Aside from the rising and falling of our lungs gasping for breath there were no other movements. We were almost like statues; Tired, sweaty and bloody statues. My fingers shook but I kept them around the hilt of my sword like the proud swordswoman I was. Next thing I knew my opponent was already slumped in his position even though I was still skewering him. There was only one thought in my mind when I saw this.

I won.

I drew the sword from his limp body and he fell to the floor with a satisfying thump. I smiled grimly and before I knew I had collapsed on the ground too. I pulled Kirei's sword from my shoulder and applied as much pressure on it as possible which, in my state, wasn't much and the blood just flowed. I could do nothing else but stare at the ceiling light right above me. If this is what they consider 'seeing the light' then I am thoroughly disappointed.

Inaudible voices filled my ears as I was starting to black out, possibly for good but I have no regrets. Whether he killed my parents or not I was still able to avenge their deaths and most importantly Konoka was finally safe. All that's left is for Mana to take Konoka back to her family and our job would be done. I might not be able to pay her back but I owe that gunslinger more than ever now. I was so tired. I hope they'll forgive me if I took a short nap…

…===…===…===…

_Please wake up Setsuna._

Am I dead already?

_Don't leave me._

I must be since I can hear an angel's voice.

_Please don't die on me. I'll never forgive myself if you do._

Why would an angel tell me to not die if I was already dead?

Slowly, my eyes opened, almost on their own as I searched for the owner of the voice. My eyes were greeted by the sight of a ceiling that was in no way the same ceiling I was staring at when I was dying. Stiffness overtook my body only allowing me to turn my head from side to side. I surveyed my surroundings and accompanied by the sickening smell of medicine made me certain of my whereabouts. Yup, I was definitely in a hospital. As I turned my head to the right there was a pang of hurt in my chest, one that hurt more than any sword wound.

There she was, the most amazing girl I've ever met, covering her eyes with her arms and pressing her face against the white bed sheets as she cried her eyes out. I somehow felt guilty seeing the sight before me and even a little shocked at myself for acknowledging that she's amazing not that I'll ever admit it out loud.

Regaining a bit of control of my body, I shakily raised my right hand and delicately stroked her fine chocolate colored hair "Something wrong Konoka?" I managed to whisper.

Her crying stopped and she looked up and our eyes met. It was obvious that she had been crying for a long time seeing those red, puffy eyes and I could clearly see the visible bags under her weeping eyes.

She stared at me like I was supposed to be dead and I somehow came back to life to be honest that's what I'm feeling right now. Next thing I knew she tackled me into a hug and started crying on my shoulder. The pain shot through my entire system but there was no way I was going to tell her to get off, only an idiot would even think about letting go of someone like Konoka. She was saying so many things that I couldn't understand and the only words I could understand were my name and 'I'm sorry' I tried to calm her down by continuing to stroke her hair and to comfort her as much as I could, my voice failing me half the time. When she finally settled down she rolled off to the side and lay down next to me.

"What happened?" That's usually a good place to begin.

"Well after you… you know your friend told me how to stop the blood from flowing and she sort of ran away" I'm not sure whether to thank Mana for helping me to die from blood loss or hate her for leaving me when I was dying "A few minutes later the police and an ambulance came but you're friend never came back" I take back what I said back there if anyone's wondering.

I chuckled to myself as I pictured the sniper telling me off "You worked really hard Setsuna you deserve the credit this time but remember the credit is yours but I need cash" Sighing at the thought of just how much I owe Mana and relaxed my tense muscles; I'll worry about money later.

"Hey Setsuna" she scooted closer to me and intertwined our fingers together "I'm sorry"

"Don't be" I reassured her "I'm just glad you're safe but I want to know why you ran off like that"

"Weren't you the one who told me I was the one who decides my own future?" Oh great now it's all my fault you were kidnapped like I didn't feel guilty enough.

"I never told you to run away from home" I squeezed he hand unconsciously. She laughed at me "Who said I ran away from home?" There are just so many ways on how to respond to that "I was only trying to get to your house and I got a little lost" She must like seeing me hate myself or something. I asked her why on earth would she decide to go to my tiny, little apartment and she just laughed at my face "Didn't you also say that I still had you?"

My face flushed red like never before and my throat had dried "What about it?"

The response I waited to hear never came as a pair of soft lips captured my own. I felt my heartbeat resonate throughout my entire body, beating like a slow drum. Unable to think clearly, my body seemed to be petrified that even my breathing was hitched. Her arms circled my neck as I began to kiss her back, doubtful if what I was doing was even right. My eyes shut tight, wanting to savor every second of this moment. Her grip around me tensed as she drew me closer but before I could return the favor she released me and pulled back but was still close enough for our foreheads to touch. Her face radiated with heat that almost rivaled mine as she was also red. She gave me one last smile and jumped off the bed "Visiting hours are almost over Setsuna. I'll see you later" sooner than I could call her back she skipped out the door and left me alone and confused again. Strangely enough, I liked it. A lot.

…=========…

I was tempted to make an Avengers joke back there but screw that idea it wouldn't have worked out. Anyway how did you like it? I never thought I'd get this far but here I am! I hoped you guys liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it and did you think I was going to end it like this? Well no! It ain't over 'til it's over, not until the fat lady sings and other sayings of the sort. This only concludes what I would like to call the Konoka Kidnapping Conundrum Case… of Cake. This story has taken a turn even I was surprised about so I hope you continue to watch out for future chapters. Reviews are very much appreciated! I tend to write faster with more review! I think I've rambled long enough, see you all next time! (Exclamation points yay!)

Dana-chan out~!


	11. Chapter 10

A word of advice for those who are still in high school: Enjoy it while you still can! It's my first day of college and already I've had enough. Ok with that out of the way let's begin; I hope you enjoy!

…==========…

I could tell you about how amazing the hospital food tasted or how exciting it was for the doctors to give me my daily medicine but I'm going to start off two days prior to my release from the hospital. From what I can remember Konoka told me I had been passed out for five days since the incident. They told me the surgery was a complete success even though no one wanted to tell me any of the nitty gritty details of it. After I woke up I was made to stay for five more days laying down in bed doing absolutely nothing and during those five days I tried my hardest to get Konoka to tell me about that, you know, the little incident when our lips touched for a few blissful seconds, although I obviously don't want to talk about it myself I'm really confused about all this and I wanted answers, but every time I asked she would make some crazy excuse to leave or just change the subject altogether. It ticked me off at first but when I realized I'm just not going to get an answer from her I just let it be. She'll tell me soon.

As I said before it's been two days since I got back home and now I'm just lounging around my apartment listening to news on the radio. I thought that by the time I leave the hospital everything would have already settled down but the reports about the incident just keep coming. For one thing, Kirei and all the men he had with him have been sent to jail where they belong and there have also been a series of accounts of street fights within the area just after Konoka's kidnapping. Speaking of which, I've been told that the Konoes used their influence on the police and media to hide the fact that Konoka and I were ever involved in the incident and had the thugs thrown in prison for illegal possession of drugs and fire arms as well as disruption of the peace and were found and locked up thanks to the diligence of the police. It must be nice being that rich. Of course nobody ever even thought of Konoka even being remotely related to this but I took a long leave of absence from class the same time the incident, naturally people, and by people I mean my classmates, have been spreading rumors that I was directly involved in all of this like I was the ringmaster of this whole affair. Not that I care about what others think of me but that's kind of taking it to the extremes.

Even though I was already allowed to go home I was told to take it easy for a while. Konoka has already been visiting me every day to make sure I keep up with my studies. School already ended a few minutes ago so I expect her to be knocking on my door any second now.

'This just in…' I reached out to the radio on top of the coffee table and turned the volume up, whenever those words are said it's either something big or another celebrity got pregnant. It's been so boring around here any kind of news would be good right about now '…there has been an explosion down at the city jail in the exact cell where recently arrested criminal, Kirei Yamaguchi, has been placed' my eyes widened as I focused on the details of the report even more 'The police are now searching high and low for the criminal but he is nowhere to be found…' I shot up standing, almost knocking the table over, ignoring the pain in my body. If Kirei managed to escape there's no telling what he would do next or more importantly who he would look for first.

The report continued on and on about how fruitless their search is and how they've already set up check points around the perimeter and all that. It's funny that I know they'll never catch him that way, he might look like your regular run-of-the-mill gangster but he's quite clever and a few check points won't be enough to stop him for sure.

In the middle of panicking and inner turmoil I heard a melody of knocks that came from the doorway. I rushed over there and nearly broke the doorknob to get the damn thing open. The door slammed to the wall on my left which startled the person on the other side of the door and made her jump but she brushed it off and greeted me with a cheerful grin the same way she always does.

"Hey Setsuna, how are you? I hope you're ready for quadratic-" I could worry about quadratic whatevers later but right now I'm just glad that Kirei hasn't gotten to her yet so much so that I cut her off abruptly by wrapping my arms around her in a tight embrace. It's not something I normally do but I was just so caught up in the moment I couldn't help myself.

"Setsuna if you missed me that much you could have called and I would have cut class earlier" after realizing I've embarrassed myself (again) I told her what I heard on the radio as I let her in, cautious of the neighbors who might hear. As I told her what I heard on the radio her joyful demeanor suddenly vanished and a hollow frown covered her face "They haven't caught him yet?" she whispered. I could tell she was anguished about all of this and just nodded as a response.

Sitting there afterwards in the silence made everything so awkward I was tempted to say something but nothing came to mind. I was almost glad when I heard my phone ring.

"Hello?" I murmured in response.

"Setsuna I want you to come to the office right now" So it's called an office now? What happened to it being a secret base?

"Is it that important? I'm kind of busy here" I said.

"Did you hear the report on the radio about Kirei being on the loose?" that definitely sparked my interest "If you want to know more then you better get your ass over here and if that girl is with you bring her along too" Before I could argue about how dangerous it would be to being Konoka to a place like her apartment she hung up as fast and commanding as usual.

I sighed as I hung my head and massaged my temples with my thumb and forefinger. What the hell is going on here? It's not like I can say no to Mana considering she has saved my life…again but I wonder what's so important that I need to bring Konoka along. After explaining things to Konoka, who agreed to things pretty quickly, I grabbed my sword and my keys and reluctantly lead her out of my apartment.

It's times like these when I wish I had a set of wheels like Mana has. I've been going to the headquarters (or office, whatever) for years now and the distance doesn't bother me at all but I just hope Konoka can handle it, I don't want her to get tired after all. I looked turned around to check up on Konoka who was following me in suite. I couldn't help but be worried by the downcast expression on the usually cheerful girl's face. In know that this is not something I could let slide.

I felt bold all of a sudden and took her by the wrist which caused her to twitch slightly and look at me in a perplexed way. Before I knew it my legs started to move on their own and brought the two of us in an empty alleyway. Ignoring the questioning looks from the people passing by, I let go of her and looked at her with my usual serious expression.

"I know this is a hard question to ask but…" somehow I really couldn't bring myself to ask her but I just had to know "They didn't do anything to you did they?"

Now that I've said it I can't believe I asked her something so insensitive like that. It's not like it's easy to talk about, assuming something did happen but I pray that nothing did but I was genuinely concerned and she could at least be honest with me about this.

She looked up at me, looking even more serious than I do "Setsuna you don't have to worry too much abo-"

"Well I am worried ok so please just answer the question" I yelled, unwilling to wait for her reply.

Konoka sighed and smiled, it's strange how I can tell if she was forcing a smile or not and right now she's probably using every ounce of strength in her body to even smile so weakly "They just tied me up and made me fall asleep with chloroform, that's all" it still bothers me how she can talk like that about what should be a traumatic "You worry too much do you know that Setsuna? It's cute but if you keep doing that you'll get older twice as fast"

Whether something happened or not, it was obvious that she didn't want to talk about it. I didn't want her to think I was pushy so I dropped the topic, whispering a "forget it" hoping I didn't bring up anything bad for her. Before I gave myself a chance to do something else that was stupid my legs anxiously took quick, large strides hoping that we get to our destination quicker and that by walking this fast it would help me run away from what I just did. I didn't look back. I couldn't look back. I feel so guilty that it's tearing me apart. She must hate me by now and I don't blame her. It's my fault she got into this mess. She probably-

"Setsuna!" I stopped my inner ramblings long enough to actually look back and notice her brown orbs staring right at me, at the verge of tears and her tender fingers firmly taking hold of the edge of my shirt "I'm sorry, you just suddenly walked away I… did I say something wrong? I'm so sorry" she started to choke. I wanted to tell her she did nothing wrong and it was all my fault but the words just would come out.

"I… I don't want you to leave my side ok?" a single drop of liquid rolled down her porcelain cheek and I wasn't going to stand for it. She could be either talking about leaving her alone in an unfamiliar street or leaving her alone in general, it doesn't matter and I don't care if we were in the middle of the street or in the middle of a lake there is no way I'm going to for her being this depressed.

"Of course" I gave her a quick nod and took her hand in mine "why would I ever think of leaving a friend like you?" oh crap that came out wrong! I never meant to say _friend_ not that I was planning on saying anything else that is but it just came out so suddenly and I didn't know what the hell I was supposed to say. Either way, the situation seems to have been resolved now that Konoka is back to her old smiling self. Thank goodness too. If she cried here I wouldn't know what to do.

So, hand in hand we walked all the way to Mana's worn down apartment building. Konoka would always shorten the distance between us whenever a bottle would crash on the sidewalk or when a group of men would give us dirty looks and every time I would simply squeeze her hand and tell her it would be alright and every time she would simply nod and say a quiet thank you and continue walking. This feeling you get when someone trusts you, it is definitely something I can get used to.

After walking for a few minutes we've reached Mana's so-called office unscathed. It was high time we find out why she called us all the way out here. I gave the door a few knocks and a shout came from inside "come in Setsuna it's not locked" it's odd seeing the door locked. I've always been scared that if I even tried to open the door before Mana did that it would explode or shoot poison darts at me or something. If you knew Mana like I did it it's not as crazy as you might think.

I let myself in. Yup, dark as night, just the way Mana likes it. I carefully led Konoka to the living room, hoping that we don't step on any grenades or landmines, like I said, not as crazy as you might think. I looked around for any signs of Mana. The only thing I could see was the small traces of light emitting from the bathroom. Seconds later the door began to open, I thought that Mana must have just finished taking a bath but instead of the tall, tan woman I saw a man with wild black hair wearing a loose white t-shirt and black slacks.

Even with the gold streak in his hair gone, that face had already been etched into my psyche it was like a nightmare but here he was newly bathed and looking oh-so relaxed. This time, Kirei's going to pay.

…==========…

Wahoo! That's another one done and ready for reviewing! A lot has happened since the last chapter but we can all tell stories by the campfire some other time right guys? I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and with college being so… uncooperative, writing the next chapter would probably take a while but I will get down to writing it as soon as I can. Thanks for all the support guys and remember… WE ARE XROS HEART! (Sorry I couldn't help it..)

Dana-chan out~!


	12. Chapter 11

Happy Holidays! It's been months since I've written a chapter (how many times have I said that now every time I write something?) and thought that it was high time that I do. I hope all of you have/had a lovely holiday! Now, without further ado, let the chapter begin. Enjoy!

…===========…

We were staring each other down, neither of us were moving. I was starting to get so mad I was growling. I motioned for Konoka to stay behind me and she almost fell back on her behind, trembling. Through the light from the bathroom I could slightly see the demonic yet playful grin on Kirei's face. I could tell he was mocking me and my very existence and there was no way in hell I was going to let him do that.

"Hey there shorty did ya miss me?" he giggled as he crackled his knuckles.

Shorty? Shorty!? If there was one thing that no one can call me and live to tell the tale it's 'short'. Nothing in this world could stop me now. I threw away Yuunagi's scabbard and raised it up to my eye level and ran straight for the soon to be dead bastard. I let out an enraged battle cry as he put his arms out in front of him in a fighting stance not bothering to change that smug expression on his face and cried out "Bring it on!"

I was going to enjoy slicing him in half. My blade was so close to his head I could almost taste victory. His hands were raised as well, he was probably going to try disarming me but I wasn't going to let that happen. Before my sword could even touch the tips of his wild hair I heard a metallic clang and my movement ceased, so did his. I looked down on my hilt and saw something bronze and black, a gun and the person holding the weapon was Mana no doubt, staring at me angrily with her golden eyes.

"Stop it Kojiro-oniisan!"

The voice was almost high pitched like an adolescent young boy. Who the hell was Kojiro? I moved my eyes over to Kirei and saw a pair of arms around his waist pulling him away from the gun pointed at his abdomen. Behind him I saw someone, probably three feet shorter than Kirei, and after staring at him intently in this darkness I couldn't believe myself when I saw _him, _a shorter version of Kirei! Same messy hair and the same eyes, if they were only the same height I would have assumed they were twins. 

"Kotaro let go of me!" Kirei yelled as he ripped of the little boy's arms off him. I returned Yuunagi to its sheath and raised an eyebrow "Can somebody please tell me what's going on here?"

The two lookalikes stopped their bickering and Mana lowered her gun "I'm glad you asked Setsuna" she said, calm as ever "Everyone, take a seat in the living room."

It was weird, sitting across the guy you were trying to kill a few minutes ago and now we're all drinking tea nonchalantly, to be honest, it was making me sick. If Konoka wasn't there holding me back I might have murdered someone already.

"Now that we're all settled it's time we got down to business" Mana picked up her cup of tea and took a sip.

She grabbed a folding chair and pushed it to the width of the rectangular table placed between the two couches. To Mana's right was me and Konoka. The chocolate haired girl looked especially nervous, gripping my hand and drinking tea at the same time. I, on the other hand, was too busy observing the pair across from us. The little one which I believe was called Kotaro was staring at his shoes and occasionally staring at the man, whose name now escapes me, to his right. Kirei looked like he didn't give a damn.

"Mana, I didn't come here to have a tea party" I growled "Why did you drag us here? And why is _he _here? Didn't we just try to kill him a few days ago?"

"You should learn to cool down a bit Setsuna, you're going to pop a vein" Mana sighed "If you would be just a little more patient I'll tell you, it's a lot to take in so just relax" she took a quick sip of her tea and pointed at the young boy to her left.

"This young boy is Kotaro Inugami and right next to him is his older brother Kojiro Inugami"

When Tatsumiya said it was a lot to take in I did not expect something like this "Wait a minute, I thought Kirei… Kojiro… Whatever, was one of Makoto Yamaguchi's sons?"

Tatsumiya turned to the two brothers "Would one of you care to explain this to our lost little friend?"

The taller of the two sighed "Do I have a choice?"

"Not really" Mana shook her head.

"Time to let it all out then" the older brother said with a crack of his knuckles "My real name is Kojiro Inugami, Kirei Yamaguchi is the name I was given when the old man Makoto adopted me a few years back" I noticed that Kotaro's eyebrows were slightly furrowed, nevertheless Kojiro continued his story "Before the Yamaguchi's took me in I was living on the street fighting everyday for survival and one day while I was taking care of some punks Makoto was there to see it all and took me in 'cause he said I had potential or something and let me tell you it was great, I finally felt like I mattered and had a real family" Oh great, a gangster with a soft and sensitive side, just what we needed.

"What was that?" an unexpected outburst came from Kotaro "You finally felt like you mattered? Like you had a real family? What about your real family huh Aniki?! When are you going to tell them that?"

"Shut up Kotaro! I thought I told you to let that go" I don't like confrontation but this is getting interesting.

"Let it go?! How am I supposed to let go the fact that my only brother left me and our mother without explaining himself? And when I finally saw said older brother on the T.V because he was arrested, I did everything I could just to bail him out and when I meet him again he acts like he barely knows me"

In a blink of an eye, Kojiro stood up and grabbed his younger brother by the collar and raised him up a few feet from the ground "Shut up you annoying little brat!" he screamed "I did what I had to do it's none of your business!"

From beside me I could feel that Konoka was just seconds away from interfering with the little quarrel in front of us. I grasped her shoulder tightly and upon getting her attention I shook my head. I understood her concern but this really wasn't the right time to cut in. Luckily, she managed to get the message.

Their fight continued for a few seconds with Kotaro still suspended in the air by his brother's hand until Mana decided to do something about it at least. She slammed a hand on the coffee table and stared at the two like a wolf would look at its prey "Quiet you two! You'll disturb the neighbors" Kojiro cursed under his breath and surprisingly let Kotaro down and by letting him down I mean forcibly throwing him on the couch with the younger boy wincing as he hit the surface. Once again, Mana has proven that she is the alpha male in any situation.

"You two will have more time to catch up later" Mana sipped her tea "We have more important things to discuss, mainly your terms of employment"

"Wait!" Kojiro exclaimed "What do you mean terms of employment?"

I did not like where this was going.

"And here I thought you were a smart boy, it should be obvious"

I did not like this one bit.

"This was the only way I could pay her for busting you out Aniki"

May I, for the love of all things good and pure, be wrong about this.

"From now on until I decide on it, you will work for me until you pay back me back for getting you out of jail"

Why me?

"I can't work with him!" I yelled "This is crazy Tatsumiya and you know it!" Kojiro scoffed and shot me an ugly look "I couldn't agree more"

"Both of you don't have a choice I'm afraid" Mana said, obviously holding authority over both of us "It's either he works for me or I'll have to send him back to the cops"

"Sounds hell of a lot better than working for you" Kojiro argued.

"Really? And after all your little brother did for you?" the sniper sighed heavily "But do you really think that's the better option? If I handed you over, you would be in police custody _twice _and to the world at large you are still Kirei Yamaguchi, do you think that the Yamaguchi family would tolerate such an embarrassment like you? They would probably kill you the second they saw you"

Kojiro paused as if he was frozen in time and crashed back on the couch wide eyed "Oh shit" he looked genuinely scared "You're right. Why didn't I think of that?" It's probably because you're an idiot but I won't say that out loud "Alright I'll work for you but don't think that you can push me to do whatever you want"

"Not like you have a choice kid" I heard Tatsumiya murmur "Don't worry you'll have Kotaro here to help you pay for your freedom so it shouldn't take too long"

All eyes stared at the boy who looked like he was going to beat someone up "I did what I had to do to get my stupid brother back the consequences don't matter" Big words for a kid who's shorter than me and as much as I hated to admit it, that's really saying something.

"You moron!" Kojiro yelled as he flicked a finger on the younger boy's forehead "Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into?!"

Another slam on the table "Again, sibling bonding time can wait for another time."Tatsumiya really knows how to stop a fight "Right now I want to test how well you work in a team so that means you're part of this too Setsuna"

"Don't I get a say in this?" I asked.

"No" Mana said coldly "If he's working for me I want t know what I'm dealing with"

"Why do I need to work with her then?" Kojiro angrily asked.

"Because" Mana snickered "I just thought it would be interesting to see how long you two can go without murdering each other"

Why am I not surprised?

"Alright get ready" Mana smiled as she pulled a piece of paper from a folder "I'dlike to give you the details for your first job together"

…===========…

Alright! It is done! Things are finally starting to happen now and I'm very excited to write the next chapter. I bet some of you are thinking: Why the hell aren't Konoka and Setsuna talking as much? Will there still be Konosetsu? The answer is: Of course there's still going to be Konosetsu, how can you guys think otherwise? And I had to give them a break to introduce and re-introduce new characters. Tell me what you think guys! What do you think is going to happen next? Any suggestions you want to share? Leave them as a review folks! Until next time then ladies and gentlemen. Happy Holidays!

Dana-chan out~!


	13. Chapter 12

It's been a few years since I last wrote anything. I sincerely apologize! I'm going to try hard to pick up where I left off so I hope you enjoy!

I could protest all I want and complain about how bad an idea this was but knowing Mana, nothing was going to change her mind and the fact remained that I had to work with the guy I tried to kill just a few days ago. I was stuck in this situation and I didn't like it at all.

Mana had tasked, forced if you ask me, to infiltrate a building, which was disguised as a call center agency, in the heart of the city to steal back a supply of shabu that was hidden in the building. Apparently the guy who runs the building had gotten into a little disagreement with our client and stole some of his goods as a little payback. I don't really need to know all of the details, that's Mana's job.

Despite all our protests, we were to leave right after we were given the details. Sometimes I wish Mana didn't have so many clients but that's just me not wanting to work with Kojiro. But given the fact that Mana is sort of like my boss and pays me well, I really couldn't complain.

I asked if I could bring Konoka back to her house before we started the job, unfortunately Mana said no. I know what you're thinking, no I'm not using Konoka as an excuse not to start working, I'm genuinely concerned about her staying in a place filled with dangerous weapons and Mana, most especially Mana.

"Don't worry Setsuna" Mana said whilst placing a hand on Konoka's shoulder "I'll take care of Konoka while you two work, it shouldn't take more than a few hours right?" I hated it when Mana looked like she was planning something.

"What do you expect Konoka to do here?" I tried to argue.

"I need to talk to Konoka about something _important_" I also hated how she put emphasis on the word important "How rude of me, Konoka has a say in this after all" she grinned _innocently _"Is it ok for you to stay a while Konoka? I don't bite don't worry."

"Well…" was Konoka really thinking about this? Say no! "I don't have anything else to do today anyway so I guess I could stay."

"Great!" Mana was so excited she nearly pushed me out the door "Now that that's settled you two get to work! I'll look after Konoka and Kotaro so you two have nothing to worry about."

Kotaro? I looked to the side and saw the younger of the two brothers trying to tell the messy haired nuisance something but Kojiro was obviously not listening. What a great brother.

As I was getting ready to leave I felt a tug on my wrist. Konoka held my wrist gently and looked at me; eyebrows scrunched and looked almost scared but then gave me a small smile "Try not to hurt yourself alright? You just got out of the hospital."

"Don't worry, this is nothing" I smiled back at her, I didn't want her to worry now right? "I'll be back soon so wait for me alright?" And with a final smile from Konoka, we were off. Unfortunately.

So now me and Kirei, or should I say Kojiro, were sneaking around a seemingly innocent looking office building which, if you've guessed, obviously isn't innocent at all. We had to be casual, like two bystanders who had nothing to do with the stolen stash of illegal drugs that were hidden within the building. According to Mana's instructions, we had to enter through a door on the roof of the six story building and work our way down trying to find the drugs. It's almost like a game really; except for the part where they might shoot us to death if we're spotted.

"The place is teeming with lookouts" I observed out loud "We're going to have to wait 'til its dark before we can make a move."

"We don't need to waste all that time" he grumbled "Why can't we just bust in there right now?"

"You think it's that easy? If we go in there in broad daylight it'll just make us easy targets."

"But if we're quiet we can finish this job with no problem."

I massaged my temples a bit, working with this guy is troublesome "Just trust me on this alright? We're going in there when it's dark" I remembered something from a happier time and smirked "That's how we destroyed your warehouse that one time remember? It worked out pretty well."

"Say another word about that and I will kill you" he threatened, or tried to at least. Right now's he's about as threatening as an angry Chihuahua.

"I remember you tried doing that a few days ago" I chuckled deviously "Didn't work out too well huh?"

"Shut up!" he growled, lifting me up with one hand by my collar "One more word out of you and I'll…"

He didn't finish his sentence. He must have heard the murmurs and whispers from the small crowd beginning to form. "Do you really think you're in a position to hurt me?" Not that he could, I mean "You'll risk blowing our cover and if we fail, I'm not the one who's going to get in trouble with Mana."

Hesitantly, he let me go and the crowd slowly walked away. I fixed my collar and shot him a look that showed who was the boss here "Come on" I ordered "We'll wait up there" I pointed to a slightly taller building that was adjacent to our target.

"Tsk" Kojiro, obviously more irritated than he was before, purposely bumped his shoulder on mine causing me to stumble back a bit "Let's just get this over with."

My sentiments exactly.

The sky was getting darker and the streetlights were beginning to flicker on. We were still on the roof of the adjacent building; both of us were sitting down with our backs against the low wall on the side farthest from our target building. The wait was something that I was used to; I've been doing jobs like these for a long time after all. What I couldn't handle though had to be sitting right next to Kojiro without being able to stab him through the stomach. Seriously, what was Mana thinking? This is the man that kidnapped my friend and tried to kill me, I shouldn't have to work with him. We should have just let the police have him! If this is Mana's idea of a joke, it's pretty sadistic.

I sighed, facing upwards as the sky changed hues. There was a faint glow coming from the street lights below but the light wasn't strong enough to overpower the few stars already twinkling in the sky up above. If I wasn't working I would definitely have stayed the night here just gazing up above; the view was just beautiful. I bet Konoka would have loved to see this.

Darn it, why am I always thinking about her?!

I had to think of something else; anything to get my mind off her. School? How can I not think about her then, when I sit right next to her! Ok, work, it's getting pretty dark now, we should get started soon.

"Hey" Oh what now Kojiro?! "I got a question."

"What?" I made sure the loathing in my voice could be easily read.

There was a slight pause; he seemed to be hesitant for some reason "About that girl you were with…" he coughed "How'd you ask her out?"

"Wh-what?!" That bastard did _not _just ask that! "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Whoa sorry!" he looked sorry alright "Was she the one who asked you?"

"We're not together!" If we keep this up we were going to have the whole town notice us. I took a second to breathe in and recompose myself "Why would you even ask that?"

"It's nothing!" he yelled; we're really not good at this whole sneaking thing "I just wanted to know" his voice became softer "If I could…"

Not that it was any of my business but does this guy have his eyes on someone? Was it possible that this supposedly heartless guy was even too shy to talk to the girl that he liked? Maybe there was a side to this guy I don't know yet but that doesn't change the way I can't stand him right now.

Like I said, it's not my business. My business right now is in that building and from the looks of things, it was time. We'll deal with lover boy's problems later, if I'm even willing to help that is.

"Ok!" I said authoritatively "It's just dark enough now; it's time to get to work. Think you're man enough to get this done?"

"Why don't we just bust in there and I'll show you?" he smiled confidently. I think he appreciated how I changed the subject there; I can't be too sure though.

"Let's see what you got!" We broke into a sprint, leapt and landed perfectly on the other roof.

Mission Start.

Wow. I wrote something. This is great! Finishing this chapter… I feel so renewed! Thank you so much for your support guys and thank you for reading this chapter and reading/reviewing the previous ones! I really am sorry for the wait ad I do hope you'll continue reading Changing You and my other fanfictions. Updates for other stories will depend on how much time I have and I'd like to focus on Changing You more. With that said thank you all again so much and may the next update come sooner!

Dana-chan out~!


End file.
